Arrepentida
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: No podía dejar de pensar que, de no haberlo traicionado, todo sería mejor. Pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, aún así, él tenía sus motivos para ayudarla y Kuvira los suyos para no confiar en nadie más que él. ¿En verdad pueden perdonarse los errores del pasado? "Yo realmente te amé..." — Baavira.
1. Arrepentida

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de - no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 324 (sin contar título, notas de autora y lo demás).**

 **Mi palabra fue:** _ **tropiezo**_ **. Ignoro cómo, pero logré sacar algo de romance de esa palabra. :v**

Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "¡Dame mi palabra!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Arrepentida**

Rememorando lo lejos que había llegado, se daba cuenta de que, claramente, se arrepentía de algo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, de por sí? Estaba encerrada en una celda de dos por dos que olía a madera vieja, la cual no solo lo estaba, también se encontraba humedecida por todo el ambiente en el cual residía.

Se había enamorado, ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho? ¡No era el plan, jamás lo fue y su corazón se vio en pánico y destrozado por ello al final! No era el plan salir herida, no era una opción.

Los ojos de Baatar la habían embelesado una noche y nunca pudo volver en sí cuando su mente lo traía de vuelta. Jamás creyó que alguien podría tener las mismas metas, no lo controlaba porque no era necesario, no fue necesario convencerlo siquiera. Él ya estaba con ella, y quizá lo hubo estado toda la vida.

Probablemente fuera la razón por la que no dudó en dar un asentimiento ante la propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque también lo hubiese hecho con la idea de destruir todavía más a Suyin, no podía ignorar que su alma sintió un regocijo de espectáculo, como cualquier adolescente enamorada.

Sin embargo lo había traicionado. Ésa fue su metida de pata. Porque aseguraba que, de no haberlo hecho, no tendría que pasar todos esos años en prisión (serían menos). Y no estaría sola, intentando encontrar consuelo en la pared de enfrente. No estaría repitiéndose constantemente que su error no había sido enamorarse, si no traicionar ese amor.

Todos los grandes habían tenido un tropiezo, incluso el Avatar los tuvo.

Sin embargo, Kuvira no entendía cómo el suyo pudo ser aquél. Cómo pudo no escuchar a su corazón gritándole que no lo hiciera, que se arrepentiría, y sí a su cabeza, tan mecánicamente ajustada para alcanzar la meta de un Reino Tierra unido y próspero. Aun cuando en el camino a conseguirlo perdía a la única persona que realmente la quería.

 **Fin.**

Iba a escribir un drabble sobre Ozai en términos similares, después cambié de opinión y estuve por escribir un drabble P'Leer, al final terminé en un Baavira angustioso y **#YOLO**. XD

Mil gracias a quienes lean, espero que les haya simpatizado. Dejen sus comentarios. :3


	2. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 _Este fic participa en la 'Semana Baavira' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Sueños

Kuvira suspiró hondo, removiéndose incómoda entre las sábanas que le parecieron más suaves de lo usual. Abrió los ojos como si despertara de una pesadilla, volteándose de lado después, para abrir más sus orbes al ver una figura sentada junto a la ventana de la habitación, recargando un codo sobre el brazo de la silla en que estaba. Parecía beber alguna infusión, como si acabase de despertar también y estuviera por irse.

—¿Baatar?

Arrugó el entrecejo para enfocar mejor, descubriendo al susodicho girar la cabeza para mirarla. Una sonrisa tranquila, tierna. Como las que hacía poco tiempo había vuelto a regalarle. Corrió las mantas y se sentó de forma abrupta, poniéndose en pie. Parecía que podía tocarlo con la libertad que no tenían cuando estaba encarcelada.

Todo allí parecía ser una fábula, en realidad. Al dar un paso al frente, todo se esfumó ante sus ojos.

Un sueño.

La madera resultaba horrible ambiente para pasar los años, lo había notado cuando ni siquiera alcanzados los dos meses ya quería irse lejos, pero teniendo ya ocho años de encierro, la resignación contaba para hacer que ignorase las molestias. Tenía el cabello rozando sus caderas y en cualquier dirección, sus ojeras sumamente pronunciadas. Las últimas noches no había podido dormir prácticamente nada.

— _Intentaré que la sentencia se reduzca…_

Frunció los labios y el entrecejo al recordarlo decir aquello. En gran parte no entendía por qué seguía teniendo compasión, ni tampoco por qué ella sentía que aún tenía a alguien de su lado, siendo que el joven solo aparecía alguna vez al mes o estaba meses sin hacerlo. Pero comprendía que lo esperaba y recibía con la mayor franca y buena hospitalidad que podía por esa razón.

— _No sé realmente qué pensabas; si querías matarme entonces o lo harías más tarde, incluso llegué a pensar que realmente dirigiríamos el Reino juntos. Es por eso que aún vengo a verte, por todo eso y por el amor que, al menos yo, sí te tuve…_

Se notaba algo lastimada en el ámbito emocional por las palabras que, durante sus primeros encuentros con ella en la cárcel, Baatar le decía en sus respuestas, porque claro que preguntó por qué demonios iba a verla, si no le importó tener que asesinarlo con tal de llegar a su meta. No teniendo nada en qué pensar, había terminado por afectarle un poco. Lo había lastimado muchísimo con sus gestos tan poco humanos, pero aun así…

—… _realmente no sentiste nunca nada por mí, ¿verdad? Solo era para lastimar a mi madre._

Sí que dolía.

Probablemente no había estado tan ilusionada como una niña, sus planes habían sido lo que fueron y creía que tenerlo a su lado sería lo mejor, pero no por interés emocional. Al principio solo era Baatar, el hijo inteligente de Suyin que podría hacer realidad todo lo que ella tenía en mente, con respecto a la unificación del reino.

Pero durante esos años, en los que al parecer él le tomó todo el cariño que había dicho tenerle, ella también había tenido visiones en las que reinaban juntos, como una pareja hecha y derecha, volviendo realidad lo que planeaban hacer una vez en el poder. No habría podido llegar lejos sin Baatar, pero aun cuando pudieron haber alcanzado la cima, ¿por qué seguía viéndose solo con él a su lado?

Todo el tacto que siempre le tuvo, los momentos juntos y su mirada de cariño infinito cada vez que la miraba.

— _No te desprecio, aunque debería, ¿verdad? Casi arruinas a todos mis seres queridos… y yo iba a permitirlo. También debería despreciarme un poco._

Elevó casi sin darse cuenta una comisura de sus labios. Las sábanas del sueño debían de ser realmente cómodas para dormir. Despertar de aquella forma, con él a su lado o velándola antes de irse por algún deber a cumplir más temprano, debía de sentirse muy bien.

Se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo sus latidos algo movidos por la cierta angustia que la invadió. Sus últimas visitas habían sido diferentes, él pedía que les trajeran té y sacaba de entre sus ropas algunas galletas, seguro hechas por su madre. Hablaba con aires cotidianos, no preguntaba muchas cosas (porque sabía que Kuvira se sentía frustrada de no tener mucho para responder), reía de algún chiste malo, contagiándole algo de su alegría.

Le gustaba mucho escucharlo hablar, a veces parecía que jamás fuera a detenerse. Se preguntó mentalmente si aquello se debía a que él aún, pese a todo, sentía que ella era la única que realmente creía en él. Había sido lo único que siempre confirmó, porque confiaba en que la inteligencia del joven era suficiente para que hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera. Si no era eso, algún factor externo podía estar animándolo bastante.

Ellos tenían la misma edad, luego de ocho años de su encierro, ya habían alcanzado los treinta y dos. Le parecía algo extraño que Suyin no haya intentado casarlo con alguien de buen calibre o que alguna jovencita bella pero interesada intentase acercársele.

— _Yo realmente te amé…_

Maldito sea.

Suspiró aliviada, notando cómo todo volvía a la normalidad, por suerte para sus _no ganas_ de sentir tantas cosas malas.

Escuchó pasos a lo lejos, cómo la gran puerta de platino, que daba paso hacia el salón principal donde tenía sus recreos. En aquel lugar había pocas celdas ocupadas. La cárcel había resultado toda una novedad para ella. La estructura era de platino entera, su lugar de residencia consistía, aun así, en una habitación que, a la mitad de camino, se hacía de la usual madera de algún árbol muy fuerte, y se cerraba allí mismo con una reja de lo mismo. Debía admitir que era un poco más cómoda y tibia que el frío metal que no podía controlar.

La dejaban salir del sector madera cuando tenía visitas, con un guardia del lado interno de la puerta y otro del lado externo. Había siempre una mesa en medio del pequeño lugar que quedaba, con dos sillas, para cuando éstas venían (aunque siempre fuese la misma persona). Y una o dos veces al día le daban el permiso de salir al salón que daba a más celdas, fuera de las que estaban en el pasillo (donde se encontraba ella), para estirar las piernas o intentar dialogar con los otros tres o cuatro reclusos allí.

Las pisadas podían notarse cerca, por lo que intuyó que iban donde ella.

Y en efecto, se puso de pie cuando sintió las cerraduras abriéndose, seguido de la luz alta encendiéndose y dos siluetas adentrándose. Le abrieron la cerradura de la puerta interna y salió a relucir su figura mucho más delgada y rasgos poco refinados. No era como si debiese verse muy presentable en un lugar así, después de casi una década encerrada.

Bataar se veía serio, como siempre cuando aparecía. Para sorpresa de la joven, el guardia que debía quedarse dentro, también salió, dejándolos solos. El joven procedió a sentarse en su silla, como de costumbre, acto que ella siguió como reflejo. El silencio se hizo en ellos por algunos minutos, hasta que Kuvira tuvo la mirada de él sobre sí.

—¿Todo en orden? —Ella asintió—. Solo tengo unos minutos más, venía a darte una noticia.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Logré que tu sentencia terminara.

El silencio anterior hubo regresado potenciado a mil veces. Kuvira agrandó sus ojos ante la seriedad que inundaba a Baatar ante sus palabras, además de que jamás haría una broma con respecto a eso. Se quedó tan helada y muda que no pudo hacer nada más, solo mostrar un rostro lo suficiente estupefacto para la noticia aquella.

Saldría de allí, después de todo. Y él sonreía de aquella misma forma que en su sueño.

 **..**

 **Continuación que no esperaba dar. XD Aunque tenía la idea en mi mente, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo tan rápido (la pareja me gusta mucho y supongo que la semana de ellos me alentó muchísimo xD).**

 **No voy a hacer un fic pulcro a millas, será una historia contada por medio de capítulos que también intentaré que sean como one-shot's o drabbles, obvio estarán relacionados entre sí, pero intentaré mezclar la magia de un capítulo individual con los de una historia compuesta.**

 **Y lo más importante: lo haré así porque las actualizaciones estarán muy separadas entre ellas, no tengo tanto tiempo de actualizar un fic que es completamente nuevo (porque me surgió casi sin planes x.x)**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Recuerdos

 _—Ella es Kuvira, se quedará con nosotros a partir de hoy._

 _La niña rotosa y de mirada severa no le había provocado mucho, ni la ansiedad que esperaba su madre o el miedo que ella esperaba provocarle. Se encogió de hombros ante su mirada, restándole importancia. Tenía ocho años como él, pero parecía de menos con aquella apariencia; de esqueleto escuálido, ropa desgastada y ojos dolidos._

 _Lo miraba de aquella forma que usan para mirar las personas resentidas: como con odio, pero no llegando a ser dicho sentimiento. Era más de molestia, seguro por tener lo que ella no había tenido o, quizá, por parecer tan altanero o, quizá, por devolverle la mirada de aquel modo desganado, como si le diera igual ir a compartir techo con una niña. Lo cual era cierto, ya que tenía otros tres hermanos y su madre alegaba que quería agrandar aún más el nido; le daba prácticamente igual que ella estuviese ahí._

 _—Un placer —murmuró, quitando en parte el modo indiferente para acercarse a ella y extenderle la mano—. Mi nombre es Baatar, como mi papá._

 _Si bien la jovencita devolvió el saludo, apenas Suyin se largó a cambiarle el pañal a un pequeño Wei de dos años (dejando al mellizo de éste en el lugar), volvió a endurecer el entrecejo en dirección a su acompañante. Seguía molesta por algo en referencia a él, había pensado el muchachito, volviendo también a su indiferencia de momento. Volteó, dándole la espalda a la recién llegada, tomó a Huan, que tenía cuatro años y un semblante aburrido (puesto que lo habían sacado de sus entretenciones para presentarles a una desconocida), y a Wing y se fue con ambos, justo cuando llegaba su padre a escena._

 _—Si quieres estar enojada, hazlo —había refutado, volviéndose a verla solo por unos segundos—. Pero no me digas que te he hecho algo —Le sacó la lengua, reacomodando los anteojos sobre el puentecito de su nariz, y retomando el camino de vuelta al lugar en que estaba antes._

 _—¡Junior! —intentó regañar su padre, pero ya había desaparecido. La jovencita lo miraba, como si buscara reconocerlo de algún lado—. ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? Junior te vio en la calle hace algún tiempo._

 _—Sí —respondió, en lo que le entraba cierta vergüenza—. Me dijo rotosa y yo le arrojé una roca._

 _La carcajada del mayor resonó a su lado._

 _—Es extraño, porque fue él quien le contó primero a Suyin sobre ti._

Cuando despertó, creyó estar soñando por unos momentos, solo que el sueño había sido el recuerdo, y realmente había salido de aquella celda. La habitación que la rodeaba no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenía un ventanal gigante, como aquél que había visto en las brumas del sueño, en sus últimos días de prisionera. Solo que, en su mente, Bataar estaba sentado frente al mismo.

Tiró los pies fuera de la cama, sentándose con algo de pereza. Le había costado muchísimo dormirse en las últimas noches y sabía que era bastante temprano, pero no podía echarse la culpa por querer certificar que realmente estaba fuera. Se quedaba gran parte de las noches en la ventana, observando a la gente andar, el cielo, sintiendo el viento, los sonidos.

No tenía idea de cuándo había terminado dormida la noche anterior, pero ya llevaba varios días con la rutina de sentirse libre.

Finalmente se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a cambiarse de ropa y después, preparándose mentalmente, salió al pasillo que dirigía a la cocina. Baatar se fregaba un poco los ojos, levantando y moviendo de lugar los anteojos en el proceso, estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo una infusión, con miles de papeles esparcidos, como era la costumbre. Al verla, le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —le escuchó preguntar, en lo que ella ponía la tetera al fuego y se volvía para sentarse en el extremo opuesto del mueble.

—Bien —respondió, escueta. El joven ni siquiera la miraba, leía algunas hojas y dejaba otras tantas de lado, en completo silencio.

—De acuerdo —susurró. Ella asintió, solo mostrando una mueca en su cara.

Convivir con su ex prometido había resultado ser más incómodo de lo que esperaba, pero claro, tampoco podía esperar mucho. En gran parte estaba agradecida de no tener que ver a Suyin a la cara, de momento, sabía que debería darse, ya que era la jefa de la zona y, el hombre frente a ella, su hijo. Además, la morada no era incómoda. Lo que sí le sorprendía era que el joven haya deseado independizarse. Todo cambiaba, ¿verdad?

¿Las cosas habrían cambiado mucho? Ocho años no eran tan poco tiempo y había preferido no enterarse de nada que ocurriese fuera de la prisión, tanto para hacer su estancia menos dolorosa como para hacer que diez días parecieran uno.

Observó al joven, que golpeaba insistente el pie contra el suelo y arrugaba el ceño cuando, al parecer, veía algo que no le parecía entre sus notas. Su piel seguía morena, su espalda ancha, aún mantenía el mismo estilo en el cabello y expresiones corporales, el traje de trabajo (que era casi con lo único que lo veía andar) seguía tal cual al de antes. Solo unas pequeñas y prácticamente invisibles arrugas podían empezar a notarse junto a los ojos, y aseguraba que, de buscar, encontraría entre sus cabellos castaños alguna que otra cana.

Ocho años, se repitió. ¿Debería empezar a preguntarle cómo iban las cosas en el mundo del exterior?

La tetera silbó, sacándola en parte de sus pensamientos. Pero, una vez volvió a sentarse, se convenció de que no debería seguir encerrada. Era libre, ¿verdad? Ya tenía el derecho de saber cómo les había ido a todos los seres que conocía.

—¿Cómo están… tus hermanos? —vaciló, preguntando de forma dudosa.

Los ojos verdes de Baatar la miraron de repente, haciéndole saltar un poquito. Volvieron a concentrarse en sus papeles cuando pareció no dudar de su pregunta.

—Todos bien —Kuvira creyó que se detendría ahí mismo, pero siguió hablando, para su sorpresa—. Huan está esperando un hijo, Opal ya es madre de dos y Wing y Wei se roban la novia entre ellos, son los únicos que aún siguen en Zaofu —pareció concluir, dejando los papeles por unos minutos para terminar de beber su desayuno en silencio.

—¿Huan…?

Baatar la miró con algo de sorpresa por la forma en que mencionó el nombre de su hermano. Sí, parecía increíble que el muchacho se casara, claro, por lo de la tintura en el pelo y los hábitos raros, pero no creía que fuera una posibilidad tan lejana para su acompañante. Kuvira realmente no podía creerlo en entereza. Pero era normal, habían crecido juntos como hermanos y se había separado por muchos años. Ella se había quedado con la forma excéntrica de un muchacho que deseaba estar solo siempre.

No había podido ver la evolución en el joven.

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de la hija menor de Tenzin, el maestro aire? —El solo recuerdo la puso incómoda, pero asintió a la pregunta—. Pues resulta que a ella le gustó muchísimo el arte, gracias a él, y desde los catorce años le anduvo detrás, hasta hace cuatro, claro. Cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho, él directamente le pidió matrimonio. Aunque dudo que no hayan tenido nada desde antes.

—¿Y Opal?

—Bolin —mencionó, arrugando el entrecejo. Una cosa era que sus hermanos varones progresaran amorosamente de la forma correcta, otra muy diferente era que tu única y menor hermana apareciera con un muchacho de dudoso carácter, diciendo que iban a casarse porque estaba embarazada.

Hasta Huan había tenido un shock importante aquel día. Ni hablar de su madre, que sintió cómo su única hija se le iba de sus brazos en forma rápida. Opal incluso había sido la primera en hacerla abuela, puesto que Huan apenas sería padre y ella ya tenía dos niños. Ni siquiera él, que era el mayor, había sentado cabeza. Suponía que, entonces, Suyin lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ella.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó entonces Kuvira, sacándolo de las memorias en aquellos días.

¿Él? Como si pudiera ir a casarse con alguna de las jóvenes que se le acercaban o su madre presentaba. Ninguna tenía cabeza, solo aire, no había una sola con pensamientos individuales. Todas juraban ser una buena esposa y compañera, pero si les preguntaba qué querían para ellas, nunca sabían que responder.

El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho y ella supo en seguida que lo había molestado con la pregunta. "Mi última prometida me traicionó e intentó matarme, ¿recuerdas? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Eras tú!", algo por el estilo no habría estado mal que le respondiera. Pero Baatar era bueno, malditamente bueno y no diría algo que la lastimase o hiciera recordar algo de su pasado juntos. Lo había aprendido en esos días.

—Ya me voy —anunció, levantándose y dejando la taza en el lavado. Juntó todos los planos y demás papeles sobre la mesa, desapareciendo tras la puerta en cuestión de nada.

Ella suspiró profundamente cuando supo que volvía a estar sola. No había querido lastimarlo, solo dudó por un momento. ¿Y si la seguía queriendo? Era imposible que algo así perdurara por tantos años y luego de terminar de la forma en que terminó. Sin embargo seguía haciendo cosas por ella, haber logrado que saliera de prisión ya había sido algo grande de su parte.

—Necesito estar más calmada —Cerró los ojos, llevando la taza a sus labios para beber lentamente.

 _Llovía a cántaros cuando descubrió, incluso antes que sus padres, que Kuvira no estaba. Siempre solía pasarse las tardes en el jardín, si no era con su madre, era practicando los movimientos de control por sí misma. La cosa era que, debido al clima, sintió la curiosidad de saber qué cosa iría a hacer. Hacía pocos días que vivía en su casa, tal como si fuera su hermana, con la diferencia de que seguía mirándolo con molestia, todavía le faltaba conocer mucho de aquella niña extraña._

 _El problema fue, claramente, que no la encontró en la casa y, cuando Suyin se dio cuenta también, salieron disparados hacia el exterior con Sr Baatar. ¿Otro problema? El joven sabía dónde estaría y sabía también que sus padres buscarían por todos lados menos, muy posiblemente, en aquél._

 _Sujetó un paraguas que descansaba en la entrada a la casa, esperando a que la niñera debiera ocuparse de sus hermanos. En el momento que Wing y Wei trastabillaron y cayeron, llevándose por delante una mesa con un jarrón enorme con flores (que se dio en el suelo haciéndose trizas), huyó también._

 _Las calles envolvían todo con una soledad aberrante. Todo parecía tan gris, que distinguir el vestido verde de Kuvira en el callejón, debajo de lo que parecía una encimera de piedras, no fue difícil. La niña envolvía sus piernas con sus brazos, rodeándolos bien fuertes. Era otoño y no había hecho tanto frío durante el día, pero eso solo auguraba tormenta y cambio de clima en aquella época. El vestido verde cubría sus brazos y llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, pero Baatar aseguraba que se estaba muriendo de frío._

 _El cabello se le había esponjado y tenía las mejillas rojas, se veía mucho más cuidada que antes de entrar a vivir en su casa, pero todavía era la misma imagen que había visto hacía ya varias semanas. En el mismo lugar, en casi las mismas condiciones climáticas._

 _Cuando ella levantó la mirada y lo vio, el pequeño no alcanzó siquiera a reaccionar._

 _Y minutos después, Baatar se sobaba la cabeza furiosamente luego de recibir un piedrazo. ¡Maldita mocosa de su misma edad que no tenía mocos! ¿A qué venía su golpe ahora? Ni siquiera la primera vez que lo había golpeado entendió el por qué._

 _Supuso entonces que la indiferencia no servía de mucho con aquella niña, había sido la única cosa que lo salvaba de caer y trenzarse con ella en una rabieta que seguro terminaría en castigos paternos, pero ahora Kuvira lo veía y le arrojaba otra piedra con su tierra control, que había empezado a mejorar con ayuda de su madre._

 _Contrariado, se acercó hasta ella, cerrando el paraguas y sentándose a su lado, bajo la encimera. Sus hombros chocaban entre sí y la jovencita gruñó fastidiada, sin perder mucho tiempo en hablar._

 _—¿Por qué viniste?_

 _—Porque mamá volteará todo Zaofu si no vuelves. Y supuse que ibas a estar en este lugar._

 _—¿No te importa que vuelva? Después de todo dijiste que era una niña rotosa._

 _—¡Otra vez eso! —chilló fastidiado—. ¡Yo te pregunté que por qué estabas rotosa, no te dije que eras rotosa!_

 _Ahora que había contestado lo que le contestó y mientras creía que su temperamento era muy hostil para tener que pegarle antes de preguntarle y sin saber muy bien las cosas, la notaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándolo con sorpresa y algo de arrepentimiento._

 _—¡Yo soy un caballero! No le digo a las niñas que son rotosas por más que lo sean, como máximo pregunto que por qué lo están —concluyó, aun sobándose la cabeza de recordar el piedrazo._

 _—P-Pero…_

 _Baatar le volvió a sacar la lengua, ahora sonriéndole levemente. Kuvira no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas por haber creído mal las cosas. Incluso se había ido de la casa ese día, aprovechando que no la miraban, porque creía caerles mal a los hijos de Suyin. Observó atenta cómo el niño salía de donde estaban, poniéndose en pie y abriendo el paraguas._

 _La miró por un largo minuto, como en espera de algo, y al ver que no parecía comprender, habló:_

 _—¡Vámonos! Hace frío, estás mojada y seguramente la niñera se desmayó al no encontrarme —se quejó, agachándose un poco para tomarla del brazo, ayudando a que saliera. Por suerte ambos eran pequeños y entraban perfectos debajo del paraguas, pero la que les esperaba en casa sería muchísimo más grande de lo que creían._

 _Con mamá Su no se debía jugar._

 **..**

 **Jelous, ¿todo en orden? XD**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado (yo me entretuve bastante escribiéndolo :v).**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios, que me gusta saber qué les parece! x3**

 **Ciao~!**


	4. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Canción de hoy: Av. Alcorta, Gustavo Cerati.**

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Cicatrices

Miró por la ventana más fijamente cuando la silueta de Baatar apareció en escena. Llegaba, como de costumbre, a las cinco de la tarde. A pie, con un maletín y jamás con compañía, aunque ella supiera que Varrick había aparecido algunas veces por la cantidad de informes con su nombre y los bufidos exasperados de su compañero de vivienda, en los que no decía otra cosa que el nombre de aquel hombre.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde su liberación.

Salía a sentarse en la puerta que daba a la calle casi todos los días, hacía las compras necesarias con el dinero que el moreno le dejaba, ya que aún no lograba encontrar un empleo debido a sus antecedentes. Tenía planeado ese día ir al campo, ya que era muy probable que en ese lugar solo les importase la fuerza y el dominio de la tierra y el metal que lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, pero ya sentía un desaliento grave.

Las imágenes que quedaron en su mente, sobre lo que había logrado cumplir de sus planes, no dejaban de regresar, pero no en forma de sueños cumplidos, sino en pesadillas que le gritaban el daño hecho. Cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de la casa, de las sombras, sentía que alguien iba a increparla por algo que pudo haber hecho en la busca de su gloria.

Era en ese momento cuando se ponía en modo frío para detener los males. Había una molestia constante en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en algo por el estilo, sus piernas empezaban a temblar y entonces se volvía una mujer paranoica de camino al mercado, incluso algunas veces llegó a regresar estando muy cerca de su destino. Era otro motivo por el cual necesitase trabajar y despejar su mente, fijarse en que, la gran mayoría del mundo, había podido superar abiertamente el percance.

Y no quería creer que ella no lo había superado. No quería pensar que había una debilidad creciendo cada vez más en su alma.

Ese día ni siquiera había bajado del primer piso, se había sumergido en el cielo blanco por las nubes y en aquella pizca de amargura, que se borró cuando vio llegar al moreno, sintiendo en parte alivio de no estar sola y al alcance de lo que su mente recreaba. Que él apareciera siempre era tranquilidad, porque no la dejó ni cuando debió hacerlo y, muy en su interior, odiaba y agradecía el hecho de que no fuera a hacerlo cuando lo necesitase.

No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Se frustraba consigo misma.

Pero era el momento de olvidarse de ello.

—¿Estás ahí?

Volteó a la puerta del cuarto cuando escuchó la pregunta. Baatar estaba ahí, mirándola con una ceja en alto.

—Te llamé unas veces.

—Estaba distraída.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en silencio por casi un minuto entero, antes de que él la desviara y carraspeara, acomodándose de forma incómoda en su lugar.

—Mi madre está invitándote a su casa.

Kuvira volvió a mirar por la ventana, provocando que Baatar se acercara y tomara asiento en la cama, en espera de una respuesta.

—Es cumpleaños de mi padre, han llegado mis hermanos con su familia y ella quiere que esté ahí, además de querer saber cómo vas tú con tu libertad —explicó, sin titubear. Recargó los codos en sus piernas y el mentón en su mano izquierda, solo observando una pequeña parte del perfil de la joven.

Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no esperaba que justo ese. La había tomado por completa sorpresa y no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea pero, quizá si iba a la primera, Suyin no insistiría sino hasta la próxima reunión familiar o hasta que volviera a tener interés por ella. Aunque sabía que en realidad la líder de Zaofu la había invitado, más seguro, por temor a que su hijo no fuera por quedarse.

Quizá pensaba que estaban juntos otra vez, quizá quería verla para cerciorarse de que era ella.

—Voy a ir —asintió, girando un poco el rostro para mirarlo—, pero tendrán que disculpar mi ropa informal.

Baatar sonrió, con una pizca de diversión. —Te ha mandado un vestido para que vayas.

 **..**

Bolin parecía asustado cuando la vio llegar.

Se había dejado el pelo suelto, amarrando solo lo que se le venía a la cara, el vestido era verde, con mangas cortas azules y un cinturón plateado, le llegaba a las rodillas. Era casual y cómodo, incluso los demás invitados estaban con ropa poco formales, pero tampoco era como para ir en lo que tenía, que siempre parecía piyama. Aun así, seguía siendo obvia a la primera mirada.

Era Kuvira. Bolin había sido el primero en verla y el primero en saltar exageradamente.

Para su suerte, los demás no parecían incómodos ni muy interesados en ella. Conveniente, porque no dejaban de temblarle las piernas. Suyin se acercó a ellos primero, saludándolos con una sonrisa y preguntando qué tal iba todo, se limitó a contestar que bien, agregando que buscaba trabajo, y a hacer una sonrisa leve. Sr. Baatar siguió, siendo felicitado por ambos recién llegados.

—Qué bueno que llegaran a tiempo, ya está la cena —Su sonrió. Ella más que cualquiera se veía tranquila y relajada. La envidiaba, porque haber pisado aquella casa le abría mil heridas internas al memorar tan buenos recuerdos con aquella familia—. Le diré a Opal que llame a sus niños y vamos a comer.

La única hija de la casa no paraba de hablar sobre las travesías de su vida diaria, Bolin comía como solo él sabía hacerlo, siendo regañado de a ratos por su educada mujer. Ikki reía y alegaba esperar aventuras similares, mientras se golpeteaba con los dedos el vientre de apariencia a punto de estallar, Huan negaba detrás de ella, estando en desacuerdo. Wing y Wei eran los de los chistes, por suerte pudieron aligerar a todos los presentes, incluyéndolos a los últimos en aparecer.

Los niños casi no se escucharon, comieron a toda prisa y desaparecieron de la mesa en cuestión de segundos. Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres aún.

—Quiero llamarla Enila, pero no me dejan —refunfuñó Ikki, llenándose la boca de pan.

—Es que será niño —refutó Huan, de pronto, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Entonces Enil —resolvió su joven esposa.

Suyin rió divertida de la situación tan conocida. —¿No se han puesto de acuerdo?

—Ya falta poco —atribuyó Bolin entre mascadas.

—Es que él quiere llamarlo Lanoi. ¡No me gusta ese nombre! Además será niña.

—Te digo que no.

—¿Y cómo están tan seguros? —dudó la mayor—. De lo que será, digo.

—Mamá dice que mi vientre se ve como de niña y yo siento que así será desde que quedé embarazada —explicó la futura madre—. Y también creo que será maestra aire.

—Será maestro aire, no maestra, ¡se trata de un niño! —volvió a regañar.

Esta vez fue Opal la que rió a lengua suelta. Kuvira la observó al mismo momento que daba por terminada su cena, la más joven apuntó a su hermano con el tenedor.

—Las mujeres solemos darnos cuenta de qué será. Yo supuse bien ambas veces —declaró.

—No es como si hubiera cambiado la situación —desestimó Huan.

—Yo también adiviné los cuatro embarazos, hijo —secundó Su.

La conversación estaba incomodándolos un poco, especialmente por estar uno junto al otro, por creer al mismo tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, que aquello podría haber sido diferente. Probablemente a esta altura, la misma Kuvira podría estar dando opiniones, se encontraría mucho más tranquila y relajada. O les estarían preguntando para cuándo los suyos, ya que ella no pensó antes en tener hijos.

Ambos notaban cómo evitaban preguntarles o meterlos en la conversación.

Se llevó la mano al anular izquierdo, donde llevaba antes el anillo de compromiso que apenas entonces sintió faltante. Baatar observó el gesto un segundo, tragando saliva secamente. Él mismo empuñó una de sus manos, disimuladamente, cuando notó que su acompañante se ponía en pie.

—Necesito aire, disculpen.

De haber podido, hubiera corrido al exterior.

La noche era levemente burlada por las lámparas, los guardias caminaban pacientes de un lado a otro. Se encaminó a los bancos que estaban más adentro del jardín y tomó asiento con cautela, observando todo a su alrededor como si no estuviera allí en realidad, nada parecía lo mismo aunque lo fuera. Había crecido entre esos árboles, entre esos banquillos y adornos.

Y después lo había olvidado.

Una mano tocó una de las suyas, sacándola de sus pensamientos, una más pequeña. Un par de grandes ojos verdes, rodeados de una piel morena y un cabello negro azabache, la miraban desde más abajo. El niño tenía los cabellos desordenados y las mejillas rosadas, tendría unos tres años como mucho. El mayor se acercó a ellos cuando los vio, su pelo era más castaño y su piel blanca, en diferencia a su hermano menor.

—Hola, señora.

—Hola —apenas pudo hablar. El más pequeño se acercó más a ella, con la curiosidad despierta en su cara.

—Me llamo Ered, tengo tres. ¿Tu?

—Kuvira —sonrió un poquito, mirando después al mayor—. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Nizar —murmuró, con sus mejillas poniéndose rojas de la vergüenza—. ¡Soy un maestro tierra! —chilló, en busca de eludir sus pudores de niño. Kuvira ensanchó su sonrisa un poco—. Ered aún no sabe.

—¡Calla! —exclamó el aludido—. Todavía soy muy pequeño.

—Lo eres —secundó Kuvira, queriendo pero no llevar una mano a la cabeza del pequeño, que parecía sumamente irritado por su hermano mayor—. ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

Pareció meditarlo un poco, provocándole gracia. Ella de niña no había pensado en si sería o no maestra, ni siquiera recordaba si alguno de sus padres biológicos tenía tierra control. Le recordaba que hacía años no practicaba su poder, y que debería ir haciéndolo si lo que quería era ir a valerse de él en algún empleo de campo.

—¡Maestro agua! —decidió al fin.

—¡No digas bobadas, Ered! —regañó el mayor—. Solo puedes maestro tierra o aire.

—¡Entonces fuego!

Nizar gruñó, ante la diversión de la mayor allí. Cinco segundos después, el de seis años había hecho llorar al menor porque "seguro no será maestro".

—No deberían pelear —amonestó, incómoda, la mujer adulta—. ¿Te gustaría no ser maestro tierra, Nizar?

—No, lo siento.

Ered lloraba a mares y se lanzó a la falda de la mujer cuando ya el desconsuelo abarrotó su pequeño sistema. Kuvira se animó a frotarle la espalda y pedir calma con cierto grado de ternura. El hijo mayor de Opal se acercó a su hermano para exigirle que deje de llorar también, o si no sus padres los regañarían por pelear. La mujer seguía con su conforte, logrando que se calmase después de poco tiempo.

—Eso es, ¿ya estás mejor?

El pequeño asintió, para alivio de su hermano.

—¡Voy a decirle a mamá! —Ered salió disparado a la casa en cuanto terminó de decir aquello, Nizar no dejó pasar mucho para seguirlo entre súplicas para que cierre la boca.

 **..**

Baatar vio a sus sobrinos cruzarle por al lado en medio de una carrera, antes de volver a verla. En parte no hubiese querido presenciar la escena, pero algo de sí no le permitió ignorarla. Kuvira parecía completamente desinformada cuando el niño empezó a llorar, incluso pareció ver algo de desesperación en ese instante que fue abrazada por él.

Pero aun así pudo tranquilizarlo y lo hizo.

No hubiera querido ver esa escena, de hecho. Pero lo había hecho y ahora la miraba con el entrecejo arrugado, entendiendo pero no queriendo hacerlo.

No quería pensar en ella como humana en ese momento, no después de haber dado por sentado que la había liberado para no tener la culpa de haberla encerrado (ya que, de no ser por Suyin y él, no la habrían castigado por más de unos meses. Su testimonio le había dado años, porque incluso el Avatar Korra la perdonó lo suficiente como para no irle en contra), no después de haber logrado superarla gracias al pensamiento de que ella era un monstruo sin sentimientos.

Aunque supiera que no era así, había sido lo único que le permitió abandonarla por completo, sus visitas a la cárcel eran, en principio, para ver si había algo de arrepentimiento en ella, al final seguía yendo para cerciorarse de que siguiera allí, para recordarse que se merecía ese lugar aunque intentase sacarla del mismo.

Kuvira borró sus lágrimas antes de que salieran al verlo, a unos cuantos pasos, poniéndose en pie después de forma automática.

—Quiero irme.

Tenía la voz más apagada que cuando llegó, seguía viéndose igual que la de antes, con más madurez encima, ya sin muchos signos de su tiempo en la cárcel, pero con la misma pose y forma de dirigirse a los demás. Había sido tocada por un par de mocosos, se había dado cuenta de lo que era cruzarse con almas que no la juzgaron ni la juzgarían, porque habían nacido después, ellos no estaban para arruinarles la vida cuando casi arruina la de sus padres.

—Vámonos —dijo él, encaminándose a la casa otra vez.

Suspirando hondo, porque el arrepentimiento y la humanidad estaban en ella más que nunca. Y vérselos le hacía quererla de nuevo, al menos un poco, un resquicio de lo que alguna vez la quiso.

 **..**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lo de la canción es nuevo, sí, pero no tan nuevo. Para todos los capítulos de este fic, menos el drabble que da de introducción, me inspiré específicamente en una canción. Solo que apenas me di cuenta de que sería bueno decírselas hasta haber publicado el cap anterior.**

 **Les dejo los anteriores:**

 **Canción del capítulo uno: Casi te rozo, Vanesa Martín y Axel.**

 **Canción del capítulo dos: 11 y 6, Fito Páez.**

 **Incluso tengo ideas de cómo serán los capítulos siguientes, puedo decir que casi todas las canciones hasta ahora son de Rock Nacional Argentino, el que yo prefiero y escucho hasta que me sangran las orejas. XD Espero que les simpatice a quienes no saben de qué hablo. No suelo escuchar tanta música en otros idiomas. :'3**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, ¡los súper aprecio! Espero que sigan dejándolos y perdonen si este capítulo fue especialmente denso, es que va a costar, no es como si nunca hubiesen dejado de amarse, y claro que voy a ahorrarme un montón de detalles, pero lo importante es ver cómo renace la confianza entre ellos, para mí. Ya vamos a tener tiempo de besos, abrazos y algo de pasión (?).**

 **Tampoco se crean que el fic será kilométrico, aunque estoy dudando mucho de su longitud últimamente XD, razón por la que me tomé un rato en actualizar, sorry.**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios! Háganme saber que me siguen con esta idea.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	5. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Canción de hoy: Crimen, Gustavo Cerati.**

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Dolor

Todos sabían que los primeros años, después del intento de apropio de Kuvira, nada había estado del todo bien con los Beifong. Finalizada la boda de Varrick y Zhu li, las realidades comenzaron a caer sobre todos, principalmente sobre el Avatar Korra, claro, también sobre la propia Kuvira, los habitantes de Ciudad República y del Reino Tierra.

Baatar no era caso aparte, en realidad, su pesar había iniciado desde el preciso instante en que vio la luz espiritual morada dirigiéndose a su ubicación.

— _¿Estás herido?_

— _Estoy bien._

— _¿Está el Avatar ahí contigo?_

— _Sí, están todos aquí._

Él debió haber pensado desde el principio que aquella pregunta tenía la verdad oculta. La señal clara de que, desde el comienzo, jamás había sido su prioridad estar consigo. Quizá solo había resultado el hobby perfecto, aquél para quitarse el estrés y con el cual distraerse un rato, el que le daría forma a sus planes más perversos y profundos, el que rompería el alma de Suyin por tenerlo ella.

El problema era que Baatar realmente la quería. No solo estaba el amor del romántico, el que les había nacido en la adolescencia y los acompañó hasta aquél crítico momento. Antes de llegar a ser su opción para compañera de vida, Kuvira había sido su hermana adoptiva y mejor amiga.

— _Averigua de dónde viene esa señal de radio._

— _Escúchame —pidió, con suavidad—. Si intentas tomar Ciudad República, el Avatar nunca más me dejará verte. Y me niego a vivir así —Sentía algo de desesperación en su interior por perderla. En verdad, cuánto la quería—. Olvida la República Unida, tenemos nuestro imperio, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Regresemos y casémonos. Lo único que importa es que estaremos juntos por toda la vida._

 _Tanta convicción tenían sus palabras, realmente creía que ella dejaría todo por él…_

— _Tienes razón. No vale la pena sacrificar nuestra vida juntos por esta ciudad. Te amo, Baatar…_

Cada vez que recordaba el momento y la situación sentía náuseas enfermizas. Qué forma tenía su alma de provocarle dolor. Había llegado al punto en que regresaba sus comidas a los pocos segundos de ingerirla, sus músculos estaban constantemente abarrotados, la cabeza dolía y su mente no paraba.

Una y otra vez.

—… _te amo, Baatar…_

Muchas veces Suyin se había intentado acercar a él, a ser como la familia que fueron antes de que Kuvira interviniera, pero entonces ya no era el mismo hijo que ella había conocido. La rechazaba con cautela y ternura, desapareciendo después en busca de la soledad que requería para evitar las amarguras.

Le provocaba amargura su madre, que intentaba volver a tenerlo con ella y estuvo de acuerdo en meter a su hija adoptiva en prisión por él. Sus hermanos, que mostraban intensa lástima en sus pupilas cuando lo miraban. Su propio ser se la instigaba, aunque a solas era distinto, lograba dejar de pensar, volviéndose un ente inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en algún punto delante de sí, donde no veía lo que fuera que hubiese, solo la tranquilidad de la mente en blanco.

Fueron meses eternos que parecían no acabar. Lágrimas, sí. Y mucho dolor.

Un día andando por Zaofu, en tal estado semi-consciente, fue que, al prestar atención por dónde iba, tenía la prisión enfrente.

Entró a regañadientes consigo, sin querer pero siéndole inevitable, de algún modo.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de aluminio, impecable. No escuchaba nada salvo las quejas del único prisionero en el playón interno, su propia respiración, sus pensamientos, la respiración del guardia que lo guiaba y una más, una ligera inhalación y exhalación proveniente de algún lugar lejano.

Al verla, sintió lástima y alivio.

Todavía tenía un porte elegante, el que perdería casi del todo al cabo de cuatro años, el pelo recogido, que dejaría de estarlo al cabo de dos, el cuerpo intacto que, al cabo de ocho años, estaría deplorable. No llegó a sentirse afortunado, ni le era tanto el alivio como para comenzar a sentirse pleno otra vez, más bien era el suficiente como para darle a entender que ella veía lo que había hecho mal.

¿Arrepentida? Todavía no. Solo tenía aceptación.

Pero lo cierto era que aquella visita le había hecho bien, por más de solo durar quince minutos de puro y absoluto silencio. Así fue con las siguientes ocho, hasta que finalmente empezó a hablar y no paró. Todos los porqués, todas las dudas, las corazonadas, las desesperanzas, lo bueno y lo malo. Toda su realidad, sin recibir respuestas, solo siendo escuchado.

—Yo realmente te amé… —Pero Kuvira no contestaba, solo asentía.

—… _te amo, Baatar…_

Y, entonces, su alma dejó las réplicas del dolor y la angustia. Ya no necesitó los momentos de mente en blanco, ya no necesitó perderse en un abismo donde nada ocurría. Volvió a centrarse en el trabajo con su padre, a relacionarse con su familia de forma algo similar a la antigua (porque jamás volvería a ser como antes, eso era obvio), a sentir que era otra vez algo del Baatar de antes. Dejó de importarle el casi haber muerto, dejó de importarle lo que había quedado atrás.

Dejó de importarle Kuvira. Y saber que ya no le tenía amor, ni respeto o algo de cariño, había sido lo que mejor le había sentado en mucho tiempo.

Fueron muchos años los que necesitó para llegar a sentir lástima por su ex prometida, descubriendo que lo único de lo que todos hablaban era de cómo lo podía estar pasando tras las rejas, qué tal sería todo si ella estuviese fuera. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo hubiese sido de haberla perdonado en seguida, no haber tenido resentimientos porque ella intentase seguir con los planes que armó con tanto empeño.

Con la lástima, también cayó algo de culpa. Kuvira hacía falta en su familia, le hacía falta a Suyin para las clases de baile, para practicar su Tierra Control (ya que Huan se limitaba a las esculturas y Wing y Wei entrenaban entre ellos), le hacía falta a los hombres de la casa el ver a la hija y hermana que siempre estuvo rondándolos. Opal se veía solitaria siendo la única joven entre todos.

Esa mujer, la del porte elegante y mirada altanera, orgullosa, que mostraba sensibilidad con sus más allegados, estaba en la cárcel deteriorándose lentamente por pedido propio, mientras la familia que la vio crecer pensaba que, lo peor que hubo hecho, además de intentar destruir una ciudad llena de gente, fue romperle el corazón a él.

La mujer que un día llegó a arrugar el ceño de dolor, volteando después la cabeza hacia un costado, en cuyos ojos pudo verse un claro signo de arrepentimiento formándose. El cual sumó, para convencerse de que tenía que intentar sacarla de ese lugar.

La que dejó de amar, que se fue de su corazón para que éste pudiese volver a armarse.

 **..**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, fue corto, denso, triste y toda la volá, pero se requería saber cómo fue la transición de Baatar para dejar de amarla y lo que lo llevó a ayudar en su liberación, no me culpen. XD**

 **La canción que sigue me inspiró para dos capítulos medianamente cortos, ya los tengo medianamente planeados y he de ponerme las pilas XD. La próxima semana empiezan mis clases y ahí sí que puedo empezar a demorarme en publicar.**

 **No publico fics largos sin tenerlos planeados y medianamente escritos antes, o sea, sin ya tener la idea completa y finalizada, incluso con las posibles escenas en un resumen bien equilibrado (ya que los fics que he publicado sin organización, en mis primeros pasos, llegaron a ser abandonados por MUCHO tiempo y a ningún lector nos gusta que nos cuelguen con un fic, mucho menos que lo abandonen y nunca terminemos de saber qué carajos pasó XD), pero por alguna X razón, no pude esperar a empezar a publicar éste.**

 **Tengo las ideas en mi cabeza de cómo va a ser, a seguir y a terminar, pero no las tengo planteadas y cada que inicio un nuevo capítulo lo hago de cero, CERO. Si empiezo las clases sin las ideas claras para ayudarme a escribir más rápido, lo siento desde ya, pero puede que no actualice en décadas. X''D Y no quiero eso.**

 **Así que sí, a ponerme las pilas. Amo este fic, es de los más complicados y completísimos que pensé. Amo a Baatar y a Kuvira juntos y pese al final que tuvo su relación en la serie, siempre quise pensar que podían volver (aunque sea por medio de un ámbito complicado, no es como si ella lo hubiese dejado por otro, la tipa intentó matarlo XDDDD).**

 **Todo con tal de no dejar tirado el fic y que se me vayan la inspiración y las ganas cuando empiece a estudiar, cosa que tampoco puedo dejar de lado…**

 **Es, también, el primer fanfic en el mundo de Avatar que me di la libertad de extender. Tengo ideas para un Linumi y para un Korroh, pero no creo que pasen de ideas hasta tener más tiempo.**

 **Sin más, mil gracias por leer. Sus reviews son mi voluntad. :3**

 **¡Adiú!**


	6. Amor

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Canción de hoy: Te vi, Fito Páez.**

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Amor

La ciudad de Ba Sing Se seguía creciendo conforme los años pasaban y la familia Beifong no podía no ir a visitarla, por lo menos una vez con todos los hijos ya más o menos grandes (si se considera grande el que Opal, siendo la menor, tuviese nueve años). Sr. Baatar había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando llegaron y tenía motivos.

Los toboganes que se utilizaban para transportar las mercaderías hacía añares ya no tenían tanto uso y estaban prácticamente de adorno, pero sus hijos gemelos de doce años, al ser su primera vez allí, en seguida lo vieron como una oportunidad, desapareciendo de la vista de sus padres en cuanto pisaron la ciudad. Era también la primera vez que Opal y Kuvira iban, la tercera por parte de Baatar, al llevarlo su padre, y la segunda de Huan.

Los mayores tenían diecisiete años, fue a los que Suyin les permitió irse sin vigilancia. Huan y Opal fueron los únicos en quedarse con sus padres todo lo que duró el día.

Baatar no entendía el infantilismo que nacía en su hermana adoptiva cada que avanzaban más por los puestos turísticos, la emoción y el entusiasmo que le nacía por cada cosa nueva que veía. Claro que la joven nunca había salido de Zaofu, lo sabía, pero la Kuvira niña que se quería meter en problemas no había aparecido en los últimos tres años y amenazaba con hacerlo.

Y lo hizo, sí, en cuanto vio los toboganes y a Wing y Wei deslizándose por ellos con Tierra Control.

—¡Hay que deslizarnos!

—¿Estás loca? Puede ser peligroso —objetó el muchacho.

Ya estaban en la sima de uno de los toboganes, sus hermanos gemelos gritaban y vitoreaban alegres antes de llegar al final del que habían elegido. Kuvira miraba con entusiasmo el que estaba a dos más allá, con él a su lado de brazos cruzados.

Por culpa de la muchacha había liberado a todos los animales domésticos comestibles de los campos de la ciudad en que vivían, había hecho llover tierra con un aparato que servía para quitar la nieve de los caminos, que él y su padre habían construido para llevar a las Tribus Agua, cuando Opal era niña la habían embarrado entera de crema pastelera y llevado en un carrito para que los perros la lamiesen (la niña iba contentísima, pero no fue eso lo que sintió mamá Su cuando los cachó), había construido innumerables ideas para ayudar con la distribución de alimentos a los más pobres de Zaofu.

Entre miles más, que siempre (exceptuando la última) les hacía tragarse un reto por parte de Suyin o Sr. Baatar o de ambos. Todo en los tiempos donde a Kuvira le gustaba la idea de hacer tal cosa para ver qué tal otra ocurría. La gente de la ciudad había estado bastante alborotada durante los años en que ellos eran jóvenes y exageradamente vivaces, tanto como Wing y Wei lo eran entonces.

La diferencia podía estar en los tratos que se tenían entre sí. Los gemelos Beifong peleaban, se empujaban, hacían bromas y volvían locos a todo el mundo, había mucho cariño entre ellos porque se complementaban y habían estado juntos desde siempre, casi como Baatar y Kuvira, pero éstos dos tenían tratos de ternura.

Era Suyin quien los observaba a veces.

Veía cómo la joven recargaba el mentón en la cabeza del muchacho cuando éste ya pasaba horas enteras mirando y arreglando los dibujos de planos incompletos, cómo se empujaban cariñosamente y de a ratos, cuando Kuvira se enrabietaba porque algo no le salía como quería, Baatar ponía una mano en su hombro y le permitía un apretón en un abrazo tranquilizador.

Habían sido hermanos y amigos y la matriarca supo que algo nacería entre ellos cuando la adolescencia comenzara. Era obvio que se querían, por más que no supiesen todavía si era de forma fraternal o romántica. Había veces en las que las miradas no eran amistosas ni burlonas, que los rubores no eran por vergüenza sino por timidez y algunas en las que evitaban los contactos muy cercanos, aunque fuesen situaciones reducidas y durasen poco.

No habían sido, quizá, tan jóvenes cuando se conocieron y empezaron a ser hermanos. Eran niños, claro, pero no lo suficiente como para incluirse del todo fraternalmente entre sí. Una parte de ellos jamás había sido hermano del otro, no era como ocurría con sus otros hijos.

—¿Te acobardas?

El sol le daba de lleno en la cabeza a Kuvira, a su sonrisa altanera, al cuerpo fino y adolescente enmarcado por las ropas, ligeramente casuales e igualmente formales, que Suyin le había dado, llenando de brillo el pelo negro como el carbón. Baatar mostró una señal de ofensa, arremangándose después los puños y subiéndose primero a la caja que los transportaría, aunque no haya podido evitar el ver a su compañera más llamativa de lo usual.

—No soy cobarde.

—¡Eso me gusta!

Kuvira subió de un salto y los empujó de una patada, accionando el desliz. Lo que preocupó un poco al muchacho fue, probablemente, el hecho de no saber dónde caerían, ni si sería rápido o demorado el trecho, aunque dejó de importarle cuando la adrenalina surcó sus venas y el viento pegándole en la cara, por causa de la velocidad, le movió hacia arriba los cabellos. Sonrió como niño, entusiasmado.

Y le duró poco, el niño dio paso al adolescente cuando los brazos de la maestra tierra le rodearon desde atrás, en plena bajada, cuando ya se vio libre de empujar. Pasó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y recostó una de sus mejillas en la nuca de Baatar, cerrando los ojos. El muchacho, por su parte, miró de reojo a su compañera, con el rubor calentándole la cara.

—¿Pasa algo? —Tragó saliva, nervioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—Es que quise tenerte así, solamente —respondió en un murmullo.

Su calor la confortaba en mil formas, no lo iba a negar y, aunque no lo supiera, lo haría siempre. Los latidos del muchacho siempre calmarían los propios, siempre le harían saber que todo estaba en orden. El aquel momento, con diecisiete años, sabía que él era lo más real y cercano que había tenido durante su vida, eso la tranquilizaba. El hecho de tener alguien a quien buscar y que la esperase.

—¿Me quieres, Baatar?

—¡Por supuesto que te quiero, Kuvira! —Se volteó automáticamente, olvidando por un momento dónde estaban cuando la tuvo tan cerca. La tensión y los nervios le inundaron la cara hasta que pudo ver que ella sonreía con ternura, con cariño, tenía un brillo diferente.

Estaban frente a frente en una caja de madera, ella arrodillada y él sentado como indio. Invadiendo sus espacios personales como tantas veces, pero por primera vez en aquel modo. Apenas entonces él pensó que, quizá, no se refería a quererla solo como una hermana y una amiga. Seguían deslizándose con rapidez en un tobogán sin fin. Por primera vez miró sus labios con intenciones de besarla y a sus ojos con la idea a medias de lo que había querido decirle. Por su lado, ella se notaba muchísimo más segura, sin borrar esa sonrisa enternecida por la actitud masculina, que no terminaba de entender.

—Yo también te quiero —alegó ella, acercándosele más, esperando a que él tuviese la iniciativa que esperaba.

Entonces la caja topó el final del camino, lanzándolos por el aire estrepitosamente. Un niño los señaló mientras iban por el aire, hasta caer sobre una lona, que atravesaron por el peso, cayendo sobre las verduras del puesto al que la tela hacía sombra.

Las risas estrafalarias no se hicieron esperar y siguieron riéndose de lo mismo, entre más toboganes, mientras paseaban por los parques en la tarde y hasta llegar a la posada donde pasarían la noche, ya que regresarían a Zaofu al día siguiente.

Baatar prácticamente se había olvidado de la situación en la primera deslizada, ya que su hermana adoptiva no se lo había mencionado, ni lo había vuelto a tratar con el cariño y la ternura que utilizó en ese momento. Más por la noche, sin embargo, durante la cena y mientras Suyin relataba las aventuras que su propia madre le había mencionado, Kuvira tuvo la necesidad absoluta de pedir algo.

Algo que sus tutores no aceptarían tan tarde, pero quizá alguien más…

Los patriarcas habían ido a dormir y no había rastros ni de Huan u Opal, la joven salió con cautela de la habitación que compartía con la última, metiéndose en la que el primero compartía con Baatar y los gemelos. Para su suerte, ninguno de los tres varones menores estaba allí, al pasar por la ventana vio a Wing y Wei escabulléndose con un demasiado dormido Huan a cuestas.

A saber qué le habían dado para dormirlo, dónde se lo llevarían y qué le harían.

Baatar estaba casi completamente dormido, en ese instante en el que faltan menos de unos segundos para caer por entereza en brazos del sueño. Primero sintió que una mano le acariciaba el rostro, revolviendo su pelo los dedos mayores mientras el pulgar le hacía círculos en el pómulo. Por un momento creyó soñar, abrió los ojos y con su mala visión descubrió a Kuvira mirándolo de cerca, con esa mirada que él conocía de memoria.

No era un sueño.

—¡Quiero ir a ese lugar del que habló Su!

—¿El lago Laogai? ¡Es muy tarde!

—Pero mañana nos vamos, ¡anda! Llévame, estoy segura de que lo conoces.

Baatar hizo una mueca, resignado, sentándose en la cama. La muchacha se lanzó a él, abrazándose a la piel desnuda de su pecho y espalda morenos. Ninguno se dio cuenta del detalle de la semi desnudez del muchacho, además de haber sido siempre la forma de dormir de él y situación en que ella se lo había encontrado varias veces. Incluso correspondió al abrazo, sentado aún en la cama con ella rodeando su cuello.

—Muchas gracias por consentirme.

No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras caminaban en dirección al lago que no quedaba para nada cerca de donde estaban. Habían asegurado que no dormirían hasta que el sol saliese, ya que les tomaría algunas horas salir a las afueras de Ba Sing Se e ir al lago, sumándose después el regreso.

Lo que menos les importaba era dormir hasta tarde por trasnochar. Desde el incidente de la tarde (aunque después el joven se percatara de que la actitud de su compañera había comenzado a cambiar desde hacía muchos días antes) todo tenía una sensación diferente.

La miraba con algo de muchas cosas: cariño, culpa, duda y nerviosismo, además de sentir una tensión enorme. Ella parecía ignorar completamente la pelea interna del muchacho, que no parecía terminar de entender el asunto de más temprano; si ella se refería a querer como siempre la había querido o si algo había cambiado.

La pregunta no hubiese tenido por qué ir al caso de ser lo primero, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué dudar de si la quería como hermana si nunca había demostrado lo contrario, desde niños?

Llegaron al lago Laogai cerca de una hora y media después, cuando el último tren de la noche los dejó a las afueras de la ciudad y al cabo de caminar en dirección al lago por cuenta propia. Para su sorpresa al llegar, las luciérnagas decoraban todo, en compañía de la luna y las estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua pura, azulina y transparente del lago.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Ya entiendo por qué los Dai Li pusieron su cuartel en este lugar.

Baatar rió brevemente. Ambos de pie frente en la orilla, aparentemente con la primera ropa que habían encontrado al escaparse, las luces tintineantes de los insectos por todos lados y encima de todo, la frescura que la noche trae durante los días de verano, cerniéndose sobre los dos, que miraban con ensoñación (en especial la joven) todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No sabría decir cuándo fue que esa muchacha se convirtió en la Gran Unificadora del Imperio Tierra. En ese momento acababa de darse cuenta, hacía poco menos de un mes, de que no quería a su hermano adoptivo como a un hermano, como quería a Huan y a los mellizos, lo quería para que la besara y la abrazara con fuerza, para que le diera un cariño al que nunca se había sometido pero que, definitivamente, quería sentir con él, porque él se lo había provocado aún en su ignorancia.

Toph le había mencionado una vez que los hijos de Suyin se parecían al padre desconocido de ésta, tanto físicamente como en energía, en ideas para meter la pata, ideas para mejorar las cosas, actitudes diversas y despiste con las mujeres. Era normal que fuesen despistados como su desconocido abuelo lo había sido, al parecer.

Baatar había ignorado la verdad tras la muchacha a su lado hasta ese día y, aún después de que ella dijese casi directamente lo que intentaba transmitir, todavía dudaba de haber entendido bien. Incluso parecía volver a la ignorancia de a momentos, como en ese mismo, sin ir más lejos, que miraba el paisaje volviendo a olvidar que Kuvira, a su lado, esperaba un gesto de su parte.

Lo recordó varios minutos después, incluso. Miró su perfil, teniéndola al lado, con una sonrisa levísima y cargada de cosas que no descifraba. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, él miró sus labios y después sus ojos otra vez, aún con la falta de luz que residía en el lugar (siendo la de las luciérnagas la que había).

—Kuvira… —dudó unos segundos—. Apenas te vi diferente hoy. Digo, siempre he pensado que eras muy hermosa y fuerte y que, si no fueras mi hermana, te miraría de otra forma —carraspeó—. Pero creo que apenas hoy me di cuenta de que puedo mirarte así, porque no eres mi hermana. Más que eso, siempre fuiste una amiga con la que me metía en problemas. Y sí, te quiero. No sé todavía si te referías a quererte como siempre te quise, o a quererte como me acabo de dar cuenta que te quiero, pero lo hago de esta forma ahora.

Le sujetó el rostro con sus manos y la miró por lo que pareció un largo rato, perdiéndose en el color verde que compartían en la mirada, con ese brillo que le llamó la atención más temprano, con su rostro hermoso y piel suave. Había dicho la verdad, porque siempre le había parecido hermosa y, en realidad, no imaginaba un momento así con otra mujer.

La besó en los labios que, sin saberlo hasta ese día, había deseado desde hacía tiempo. Y la besó con muchas ganas cuando notó que ella le correspondía, arrugando entre sus manos la prenda una vez que las llevó hasta su espalda. Se preocupó un poco cuando sintió la humedad resbalando en las mejillas de la chica.

Unió sus frentes al separar sus labios.

—Nunca fuimos hermanos.

—No, eres la mocosa que me arrojó un par de piedras de niño y que no ha dejado de hacerlo desde entonces para llamar mi atención, que entró a mi casa desconfiada y después huyó.

—Que después encontraste y regresaste —terminó de contar—. Te quiero, Baatar —murmuró, con una sonrisa divertida debido al recuerdo, los pulgares ajenos secando sus mejillas—. Eres el único que siempre ha estado conmigo.

—Te quiero, Kuvira —murmuró también, ella volvió a besarlo con las ganas del principio, entre sonrisas, con ternura y amor.

Irónicamente, una de las primeras promesas que se hicieron, fue que jamás se lastimarían.

 **..**

 **Había que poner algo colorinche, ¿no? Como para ambientarnos mejor. XD**

 **No se preocupen, voy a intentar no hacer esto de actualizar una vez al mes, de por sí tengo pocos seguidores, no quiero saber si me demoro mucho con cuantos voy a terminar. XD**

 **En este capítulo me centré directamente en ir al pasado, un momentillo de ellos cuando se percataron de sus feelz y en el que todo comenzó. Espero no haber decepcionado. D:**

 **Sin más, mil gracias por leer. Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡dejen sus reviews!**

 **Saludines, cuídense mucho.**


	7. Mezcla

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Canción de hoy: Mundo Agradable, Serú Girán.**

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Mezcla

Había logrado no pensar en rayos letales, en muertes inocentes, en gente fantasma mirándola de mala forma y en dolores internos que no reconocía como propios. En una zona a las afueras de la ciudad le habían dejado trabajar, para que despeje los campos que se usarían para sembrar. Estaba allí desde muy temprano y se iba ya en la tarde, cuando Baatar estaba en la casa desde hacía unas horas.

Mientras trabajaba no pensaba tanto, pero era imposible no sentir un golpe de nervios cada que un dolor le apuntaba el pecho. Se desequilibraba, le sonaba en las orejas y tenía que mirar en todas direcciones para asegurar que no había nada para perturbarla, que solo estaba en su mente todo lo que soñaba en las noches.

No tenía ganas de seguir viviendo así, tenía que salir. No era un probable, _tenía_ _que_ hacerlo. Iba a dejar de sentirse abatida en algún momento, lo sabía, pero costaba ser optimista cuando, ni haciendo algo productivo, seguían persiguiéndola las sombras de ocho años atrás.

Volvía cansada y no dormía bien, todas las mañanas estaba despierta antes de tener que irse y en muchas ocasiones se sobre exigía casi hasta el límite. Volvía a tener el mismo poder de antes con cada arremetida a las tierras, con cada rejunte y cada maniobra. Pero era lo único que volvía.

Estaba cansándose.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Baatar la miraba con cautela desde la sala, sentada en la cocina aun después de un rato largo de pasada la cena.

—Estoy bien —aseguraba, aunque su interior dudara.

—Creo que estás agobiándote.

—Es la única forma en la que puedo estar tranquila.

Él guardó silencio ante la declaración, entre preocupado y curioso. Kuvira pasó por su lado en dirección a la habitación minutos después, siendo seguida por su mirada. Se preguntó cuántos tormentos y con qué intensidad los mantenía en su interior, otra vez, si acaso él hacía mal en no prestarle la suficiente atención desde que compartían techo.

Había algo en ella, sus comportamientos principalmente, que le indicaba a leguas la normalidad del asunto, como si entendiera los pensamientos que en realidad ignoraba, como si supiera lo que se sentía ser alguien en su situación. Era eso lo que lo echaba para atrás en la idea de ahondar en sus asuntos internos.

Kuvira necesitaba hacerse un espacio, dejar de pensar en lo que le hacía mal. Por eso el trabajo, por eso el comportamiento cansino y por eso las noches de insomnio. Quería estar en ese lugar sin necesidad de la culpa comiéndosela viva, quería vivir tranquila y era su principal malestar el pensarlo, porque su interior le gritaba que jamás podría, que la amargura nunca la dejaría.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a salir con el mismo malestar, induciéndose una desesperación por llegar al lugar de trabajo más grande de lo que había tenido. Llegó, de hecho, con el corazón en mano y la respiración mucho más acelerada de lo que recordaba haber sentido antes. Cada poro de su cuerpo sudaba y sentía las manos húmedas a la par que sus piernas gelatinosas.

Paró cuando empezó a trabajar, a mover con fuerza los pedazos de tierra para acomodar la enorme zona de siembre, cuando volvía a descubrir que tenía control sobre ella, que podía contra lo que se ponía frente a ella. Sentía la cara húmeda también, las mejillas por las lágrimas, la frente por el sudor. Desenterró de raíz cada árbol, cada gigantesco prado de malezas.

A las cuatro de la tarde, su jefe le rogó que descansara.

No le molestó el receso, por muchas de las horas que siguieron al descargue de emociones, fue como si nada entrase a su cabeza. Como si nada se hubiera quedado allí.

—Eh, muchacha —llamó el hombre, que mostraba un bigote largo hasta la barbilla y unos ojos finísimos, parecían cerrados—. Reconozco tu voluntad, pero te harás daño.

—Es algo que necesito hacer.

—Llevas trabajando casi dos meses, Kuvira. No hubo una vez que lo hicieras diferente a hoy —reclamó—. Te quiero ayudándonos por mucho tiempo, eres capaz incluso de más que esto, lo veo en tu forma de trabajar. Elegante, con porte, una tierra control de alto nivel. Yo no sé qué fue lo que te trajo a este lugar a servirme, pero puedo asegurarte que con tiempo y paciencia todos pueden salir adelante.

Vio en los ojos del jefe el reconocimiento imposible de desconocer. Sabía que era la Gran Unificadora, le tenía respeto, aquel hombre no era capaz de entender muy bien qué hacía alguien como ella en tal lugar y al mismo tiempo tampoco terminaba de entender cómo alguien como ella podía estar teniendo una de esas crisis. Lo supo al verlo, él la había leído en seguida, ella estaba transparente.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—Lo creo, jovencita —Le palmeó un brazo, con camaradería—. Sé que duele, que es incómodo, que todo da vueltas y nada está en su sitio, pero tú tranquila, todos nos hacemos un lugar propio al cabo de no mucho tiempo, sin la necesidad de un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No eres la única que está aquí intentando redimirse, pero he dicho siempre lo mismo a todos: ya te redimiste, ahora, ¿por qué no intentas vivir otra vez?

Tres horas después, regresaba a su casa con la cara húmeda. No le dolía el pecho de la misma forma, era una sensación más bien reconfortante mezclada con el mismo y potencial alucinógeno, el que le quitaba las esperanzas y ahora mismo estaba en duda. La mezcla era horrible, las lágrimas llovían a cántaros por su rostro y las limpiaba con presura, caminando cada vez más lento para no llegar a la casa y que él la vea.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cruzar el umbral con el roce de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Baatar estaba sentado en la sala, dándole la espalda al pasillo que debía cruzar hasta las escaleras, para subir al cuarto. Llegó al primer escalón cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo abruptamente.

—¿En serio estás bien? —La voz de él sonaba más autoritaria que de costumbre, seria pero con un tinte enorme de preocupación. Era otra mezcla horrorosa que le recordaba todo.

—No —murmuró. Para cuando volteó, el joven llevaba las manos a su rostro y secaba primero con los pulgares las mejillas mojadas, después con el puño de su camiseta. Kuvira no lo miraba, mientras intentaba contenerse un poco más—. No estoy del todo bien —volvió a murmurar. Él puso ambas manos en sus hombros, quitando una para levantarle la cara.

—Nunca esperé verte así.

—¿Esperabas que fuera como siempre?

—Esperaba que tu arrepentimiento no fuera tan grave —refutó con reproche.

—Yo tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, Baatar — comenzó a decir, interrumpiéndose a sí misma. Él la soltó con cautela y ella sintió un frío inmenso.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En cómo sería todo, cómo estarían todos, qué pensarían, si alguna vez los volvería a ver. Pensé principalmente en la familia, en el dolor, en la ausencia, en lo idiota de mis actos, en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas de no haberlo hecho… —Su voz se iba afirmando cada vez más, había menos titubeos. Seguía sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que podía ser responderle las preguntas con la verdad, sin ser tan escueta.

Estaba tan desesperada por ver la misma mirada de su jefe en él, que ni siquiera se percató de que ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ya no era el mismo. Ya habían pasado ocho años, el mundo había continuado sin ella, dejándola atrás con los malos recuerdos. Posiblemente, lo que más le dolía era no ver en Baatar la mirada que le había dedicado toda la vida, hasta antes de lo ocurrido.

—Yo también pienso en eso —El comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que lo mirara con un poco de sorpresa—. A veces lo hago, antes lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero el daño que me provocaba era inmenso —Entonces él la entendía—. Es un dolor grande. Al principio no te deja dormir, ni hablar o comportarte como de costumbre. Luego te das cuenta de que no vas a volver a ser el que acostumbrabas y apenas cuando te das cuenta de eso es que las cosas intentan volver a… estar bien.

Le faltaban esos últimos pasos. El encierro parecía haberla estancado y hecho aplazar el momento del duelo, el del traspaso de la culpa y lo malo a la superación. Ahora que volvía al mundo se daba cuenta de lo mal que había hecho en no pensar en la hora de salida. Se había sentido merecedora de una celda, del desprecio y la ignorancia, no había esperado un día estar atravesando el traslado, la idea de ver otra vez el mundo o los rostros ajenos, los conocidos y tener una vida como la gente.

Todavía no creía merecerlo del todo. Comenzaba a dolerle otra vez cuando el calor del muchacho la atrapó, tomándola por sorpresa.

La abrazó. Con calma, pasando los brazos por sobre sus hombros, atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho y su cuerpo al propio. La sintió helada, tanto por la sorpresa como por lo demás, y tragó saliva, nervioso, llevándose la incomodidad por el acto al fondo de su mente. Le dolió también a él cuando sintió que le correspondía, le molestaba tener la necesidad de verla bien después de tanto, pero no podía dejarla así. Caía en la cuenta de que no estaría bien si ella no lo estaba.

Había superado y olvidado a la Kuvira que fue la Gran Unificadora, pero ¿realmente había superado a la que lo enamoró cuando eran jóvenes, podría con la Kuvira de ahora, que parecía necesitarlo más que nunca?

—Si realmente quieres estar bien, volverás a estarlo. Tu voluntad es lo más importante en este momento.

La soltó lentamente, como midiendo los pasos. Ella ya no lloraba ni estaba cerca de hacerlo, tenía un rostro indescifrable. Había sido un momento incómodamente reconocido, tuvo una paz avasallante cuando estuvo en su pecho, escuchando su corazón andar pausado y tranquilo, en comparación al suyo que parecía querer salir corriendo. Era un calor que conocía, que había extrañado.

Los ojos de Baatar no eran los mismos, pero ella tampoco era la misma. Ahora él era el maduro y ella la que se veía indefensa en comparación. Era Kuvira quien lo amaba sin dudarlo un poco y era él quien no tenía idea de qué sentir.

 **..**

 **Lo triste de mi demora de casi un mes, es que yo ya tengo capítulos adelantados de esta historia XD**

 **Merezco abucheos, adelante.**

 **Sin más, a partir de ahora iremos viendo avances más firmes en su relación, se está acabando la idea de tenerse al margen. Todo evoluciona. Y no sé, por ahí me dé por mandarme algunas cositas del pasado.**

 **Mil gracias por leer, cuídense y dejen sus reviews.**

 **Ciao~**


	8. Querer

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Canción de hoy: Trátame suavemente, Sosa Stereo.**

 ** _Arrepentida_**

Querer

Varrick hacía piruetas de un lado a otro al bajar de la aeronave, sonrió casi sin querer por el gesto. Por supuesto que el mayor colaborador de Empresas Futuro estaba de un humor estrafalario y él sería el primero en escuchar los motivos que lo tenían así. Intentó recordar algún otro gran avance de la empresa desde la guerra con Kuvira, además de los nuevos modelos de sato-móviles y algunos vehículos más modernos, no había nada que ameritara un cambio humorístico como aquél en el hombre.

Una vez lo tuvo en frente, llegando entre piruetas mismas, lo abrazó efusivo, para su sorpresa.

—¡Zhu li hizo lo suyo! —El abrazo duró un segundo, el que bastó para que el accionista se separara, mirándolo con cataratas cayéndole de los ojos, mientras le sujetaba los hombros. Baatar no entendía ni una papa de lo que el mayor intentaba decirle con respecto a su esposa, por lo que levantó una ceja dudosa y bien marcada—. ¡Está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Después de seis años intentándolo! —Varrick lloró más efusivamente, recostando la frente en el hombro del joven.

—Oh —Fue lo único que atinó a exclamar sin pensar, sonriendo después y palmeándole la espalda a su colega—. ¡Los felicito, Varrick!

El aludido parecía no caber en su alegría, encontró a Sr. Baatar más allá y corrió hacia él de la misma forma que lo había hecho hasta su hijo. El joven apenas entonces descubrió a la misma Zhu li bajando de la nave, en compañía del Avatar Korra. Ambas fueron en su dirección, observando de reojo cómo Varrick seguía haciendo espamento por la felicidad que sentía.

—No para de gritar desde que se enteró —A Zhu Li le salían corazones de la cabeza, hablando con ternura de su querido esposo.

—Los felicito a ambos, Zhu li —Volvió a decir Baatar, la mujer asintió en agradecimiento, dirigiéndose donde su esposo seguía lloriqueando a los Beifong y a cada nueva persona que veía. Reverenció cuando volteó a la morena—. Avatar.

—¡Oh, vamos, Baatar! Como si no llevásemos años interactuando —Korra le asestó un golpe que intentaba ser amigable en el hombro, casi sacándoselo en el proceso—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está…?

—No me sorprende que ya estés enterada…

—Tu madre y yo hablamos mucho —sonrió divertida, con una mano como jarra en su cintura—. Fue por ella que vine, en realidad. Me pidió que les entregara las invitaciones en persona —Extendió el brazo hacia él, sosteniendo un sobre entre los dedos.

—¿Invitación? ¿No es para la familia?

—Tú ya vives solo, Baatar. Además, también Kuvira está invitada —Él asintió, sujetando el sobre y abriéndolo, apenas vio los nombres sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas—. ¡¿La tía Lin y Bumi?!*

La carcajada del Avatar sonó estrepitosa. —No es tan extraño después de todas las historias que Bumi nos contó en el tiempo que pasamos juntos —intentó aclarar—. ¿Cómo está ella?

Baatar apenas iba saliendo de la soberana sorpresa que lo había golpeado. Primero porque no creía en lo absoluto que su tía se casaría algún día, segundo porque fuera con Bumi, tercero porque a su edad no era muy común casarse. Aunque en esos tiempos todos hicieran de todo, y le cayera un buen regusto por la idea. Volvió a mirar a Korra al caer en su pregunta.

—Ha estado mejor —No pudo evitar desviar la cara—. Voy a mencionarle de esto, yo estaré allí.

—¡Claro!

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí Varrick y Zhu li?

—Quieren que les diseñes una cuna para su nuevo hijo, que sea la más segura y asombrosa del mundo.

Al muchacho se le desencajó la cara por la respuesta. El Avatar, por su parte, volvió a reírse, a darle un golpe amistoso-asesino y a dirigirse donde sus padres seguían escuchando a la pareja que futuramente serían padres.

.

Si bien Kuvira no se sentía muy halagada ni muy entusiasmada por asistir, más bien estaba sorprendida y muy extrañada de tal gesto, dijo que lo pensaría. Todavía faltaban un par de semanas y quedaba tiempo para pensar bien si podría estar en un lugar con todas las personas a las que más había dañado a lo largo de su vida. La sola idea le hacía querer levantar rocas más pesadas, retorcer el metal más duro y no parar nunca más de hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad.

Ya casi una década de no ver a muchos de los que habían formado parte de su idealismo e intentado detenerla. Seguía creyendo que se mantenía encerrada en un solo lugar sin querer avanzar, temía bastante hacerlo, y no era algo que le hiciera del todo bien. Tenía que superar ese temor absurdo de ser vista con malos ojos, con miedo y rechazo, de que la gente se acercase a hablarle sobre lo que había hecho o a echarle en cara lo mismo.

El mejor plan sería ir de a poco como hasta entonces. Sabía que la gente de Zaofu la ignoraba olímpicamente, pese a casi haber destruido la ciudad con tal de tomarla. Pero ¿y el resto del mundo? ¿Ciudad República, que había destruido gran parte con su cañón espiritual? Recordaba que el Avatar había ido a verla a la cárcel una vez, porque necesitaba decirle que no tenía rencores con ella, pero ¿los demás? ¿Seguirían pensando en la Gran Unificadora después de tanto tiempo?

Ir a Ciudad República consistiría en enfrentar el temor de frente, ir para intentar solucionarlo de una vez, saltar todo el intermedio y llegar al final. Podría empeorar, tanto como podría arreglarse. No era cuestión de querer o no solucionar lo que aquejaba su mente y su corazón, debía hacerlo. Estaba cansada de sentir que se quedaba sin aire en cuanto la idea de ver rostros diferentes venía a su cabeza.

Así no era ella, no podía dejarse ganar, tenía que ser más fuerte, aunque costase y fuese difícil. Había tomado sus acciones en completo juicio, había pagado por eso, aunque la culpa hubiese llegado más tarde, haciendo que recapacitara una y otra vez hasta sentirse miserable, ya estaba arrepentida, ya no quería ni pensar en el pasado. Ya no quería vivir ahí, por más que éste nunca la dejara, quería dejarlo donde tenía que estar; atrás.

—No puedo creer que esté diseñando una cuna —bufó Baatar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sonrió un poco, divertida por cómo lo veía trazando entre sacudidas de cabeza, completamente indignado de verse trabajando en algo tan trivial.

Acababa de llegar del trabajo y bebía un poco de té, desde el extremo contrario de la mesa de la cocina, donde el joven tenía un boceto gigante de una "cuna a lo Varrick".

—Te subestiman.

—Soy su mejor arquitecto, en parte comprendo que no quiera a otra persona haciéndolo. Pero ¡es muy vergonzoso! —bufó otra vez, aun sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella acentuó un poco la sonrisa—. Conociéndolo, querrá que tenga un eyector de emergencia por si ocurre vaya uno a saber qué cosa, primero la seguridad del niño, luego la coherencia…

Siguió con los trazos, ignorando completamente a su compañera, que parecía mantener una lucha entre si decir finalmente que iría a la extraña boda o que lo mejor sería esperar para poner un pie en Ciudad República.

—Baatar —llamó, él le prestó atención—. Creo… que sí voy a asistir —Le dio un trago a la infusión casi hirviendo, quemándose la boca para sacarse el mal sabor que la seguía invadiendo ante la idea. El muchacho se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Eso está bien —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa tranquila—. Deberías ir a la ciudad, a ver si encuentras algo formal con que vestir —Al verla apretar la taza entre sus manos, con tanta fuerza que parecía ir a romperla en cualquier momento, suspiró casi imperceptiblemente—. O podría decirle a mi madre que busque algo por su cuenta… —La joven pareció dudarlo, por largos minutos, en lo que bebía y apretaba la taza—. O… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas, en silencio, aunque hayan sido solo segundos entre la leve incredulidad de Kuvira y la media resignación de Baatar, que recargó el codo en la mesa y el rostro en la mano, sin dejar de verla, pareciendo desinteresado.

—¿No te molestaría? Nunca te gustó mucho la idea.

—Con mi madre, más Opal y tú, nunca me gustó. Pero solo sería contigo esta vez.

Las manos de Kuvira dejaron de sudarle por la ansiedad, sintió que el aire se volvía ligero y entraba tan vívidamente a sus pulmones que el alivio fue inmenso, por sus palabras. Ahora el corazón estaba latiéndole acalorado y el calor pareció despejar por un momento el malestar anterior. Tuvo una porción de entusiasmo en ella.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando salieron de la casa, a paso tranquilo, uno junto al otro. La gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas para pasear, como de costumbre, antes de que la noche se volviera muy profunda. Se dirigieron a la zona comercial en primera estancia y Kuvira no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, no demorándose más de lo necesario. Era por esa razón que Baatar no tenía problemas en hacerle compañía en el campo, pero Suyin y Opal se demoraban horas cuando todavía vivían todos juntos y, de esas compañías, sí huía.

Llevaba el traje en las manos, de forma que no se arrugara demasiado. Las casas de comida habían abierto con el mismo atardecer y ya lanzaban al aire el aroma de la cena. Ya no había sol, quedaba el último resquicio, que pintaba de un azul más claro el horizonte. Las familias dominaban el ambiente, con los niños pidiendo, corriendo y jugando. Zaofu siempre había sido de esa forma, si se ponían a pensarlo.

Habían vivido ahí toda su vida, si bien seguía sintiendo una incomodidad latente en alguna parte de su sistema, la envolvía el aire de tranquilidad que se respiraba, se permitió relajarse por ese rato y no pensar mucho en nada, sonrió con ternura al sentimiento de serenidad que la carcomía, y él la vio sonreír.

La estabilidad de Baatar no estaba tan mal, no tenía un agobiante pesar aplastándole los hombros y haciéndolo sufrir como Kuvira sí tenía, él había sido una de las tantas víctimas, aun después de hacer todo por ella y por eso lo creyeron uno de los más afectados, entre tantos otros seguidores que la joven tenía. Su único pesar había sido tener a su ex prometida en prisión, lo cual intentó solucionar cuando no pasaba el año de encierro y que le terminó demorando todo aquel tiempo.

Esa cuenta se había saldado, porque ella alguna vez le dijo que el encierro le hizo recapacitar para bien y que, de haber quedado libre, posiblemente seguiría igual a la de antes. Y todos los creían, pero lo que se esperaba era un cambio de tales magnitudes. A veces podía sentir cómo dolía el corazón de la joven en el suyo propio, porque la conocía tan bien que cada gesto se la delataba.

Y había tenido terror de llegar a tenerle más compasión de la necesaria, porque la había amado tanto que creía que cualquier acercamiento iba a revivirle los sentimientos por ella y no quería, con total simpleza, volver a amarla. Pero había resultado serle imposible verla tan desarmada. No era cruel, no quería tampoco verla deshacerse de a poco hasta que ya no quedase nada. Se había arriesgado al liberarla y darle alojamiento, a acercarla de tal forma.

El problema había sido darse cuenta de que, realmente, no quería y no volvería a querer a la Gran Unificadora, pero siempre estimaría a esa mujer que había estimado un trato justo para todos desde niña. Nunca dejaría de serle importante, nunca dejaría el lugar en su corazón. Sería imposible para él ignorarla, aunque ella creyese que no era la misma de antes, Baatar sabía que sí.

Era la Kuvira que había crecido desde los ocho años a su lado, quien lo había enamorado sin que se diera cuenta en la adolescencia, la que la Gran Unificadora se tragó, en el que debió ser el mejor momento de sus vidas, y que al morir ésta, regresó a la vida. Era la Kuvira que sentía dolor, amor y angustia, la que se perdió entre mil venenos y regresó, completamente manchada…

—¿Quieres que entremos a comer aquí? —preguntó, observando el letrero de un local de comida. Kuvira también lo miró.

—Sí, claro —respondió, sonriendo convencida. Baatar le regresó una sonrisa de ternura y ella, ignorante de los propios fantasmas de su compañero, se sintió una niña avergonzada.

Veía a la niña que se había consumido por un idealismo y vuelto a nacer del fracaso que representaba la verdad del mismo, con los residuos encima. Él más que nadie sabía que jamás se limpiarían, pero podían taparlos, sacudirlos, pintarlos y camuflarlos. Podía confiar en la mujer que ahora tenía en frente, quería ayudarla a salir adelante como él mismo lo había hecho.

 _Ahora sabía que podía hacerlo sin culpa ni temores de estar dándole una mano a un animal peligroso…_

—Este lugar me es familiar —murmuró Kuvira, revisando con la vista el interior una y otra vez, reacomodándose en la silla después de hacerlo.

 _… porque la quería._

—También lo es para mí —respondió, mirándola y mostrándole una sonrisa nostálgica, casi tierna como la anterior.

 **..**

*Este capítulo está asociado, con anticipación, a una idea que tengo planeada para dentro de mucho tiempo y que, por cómo va, quizá no se complete. Hm… por esto mismo, ahora digo que me gusta el Linumi/Bumin y esa es toda razón por haberlos mencionado, así como mencionaré a otro tanto de parejas. XD

 **Y bueno, he de decir que mi demora esta vez está justificada: mucha tarea, mucho insomnio y mucho esfuerzo. Gracias a un poco de éstos dos últimos pude finalmente terminar este Fanfic; sí lo terminé, de ahora en adelante voy a publicar seguidamente, una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas si me veo muy complicada (que es la época, no quieran matarme XD).**

 **Realmente agradezco mucho los comentarios, me han sentado de mil maravillas y por ellos es que me esforcé de esta manera. No me esperaba tantos en el último capítulo, y la verdad me sorprendió que haya gente que no le guste la pareja pero que lo lea porque le resulta bueno. XD Me encantaron, muchísimas gracias. ¡No dejen de dejarlos!**

 **Los espero otra vez, sin duda alguna.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho, ciao!**


	9. Balas

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Avanti morocha, de Los caballeros de la quema.**

 ** _Arrepentida_**

Balas

 _Sentía que Suyin les acababa de dar con un caño en las prácticas de danza. La coreografía casi estaba perfecta y había intentado que llegaran a la perfección, sin lograrlo todavía, hasta que finalmente y después de horas dio por finalizada la clase (más por tener que marcharse a tratar unos asuntos de la ciudad que por querer dejarlas)._

 _Kuvira bebía agua, escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeras, desinteresada, cuando lo detectó en la entrada al salón._

 _Se apresuró a llegar hasta él, porque iban al menos dos semanas que no lo veía gracias a que su padre se lo había llevado. Su relación no era un secreto para nadie, aunque bien supieran que los ojos ajenos los miraban con recelo de vez en cuando (a ella por creerla aprovechada, a él por no comprender por qué ella). Claro que solo era porque apenas estaban terminándose de enterar, no había sido como si lo gritaran a todos los vientos. De hecho, unos meses antes se percataron de su cercanía, siendo ya casi dos años de haber comenzado a salir._

 _Detuvo su intento de echarse a sus brazos al recordarse sudorosa, pero Baatar la tomó de las manos y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, provocándole risas divertidas, para finalmente sujetarla de la cintura y atraerla de manera sutil a su cuerpo (no porque a él le molestase, sino que sabía que a ella sí)._

 _—Te extrañé muchísimo —dijo, plantando un beso casto sobre sus labios._

 _—Yo igual, tu madre ha estado torturándome —Se rió breve—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

 _—Vamos a casa, te cuento cuando estés más cómoda —No necesitó pensar en reprocharle, tenía toda la razón._

.

Las manos le sudaban y sentía un par de nudos en su pecho y garganta, el traqueteo del tren y llevar puestas ropas más alejadas de lo que había acostumbrado (simpleza para el campo y simpleza para la casa), le hacían recordar un poco el apretado uniforme que tan poco apretado le había resultado. Los paisajes que recorrían desde Zaofu hasta Ciudad República eran exactamente los mismos que años atrás había ido creando ella.

Estaban a unas horas de la ciudad, su corazón martillaba tan fuerte que comenzaba a notarse hiperventilada. ¿Quién le había dado la idea a la fría Jefa de policía de casarse? Más aún: casarse con el extravagante, jubilado y ex General Bumi de las Fuerzas Unidas. No tenía idea de qué iba aquello, pero estaba ahora en un tren rumbo a la ciudad que por poco había destrozado y no tenía ni un poco de tranquilidad.

Y bueno, se la pasaba desde aquel día con así, en medio de toda una hazaña sentimental abrumadora. Estaba cansada desde hacía tiempo de tanta amargura, el saber que no podía controlarlo la alarmaba y tensaba constantemente. Entonces recordaba por un momento el cálido confort de sus brazos, después la frialdad que le sentaba el tenerlo otra vez a la distancia.

La estresaba saber que no podía hacer nada, dependía de él que se acercara. Baatar había vuelto brevemente a ser como de costumbre, pero lo anhelaba a su lado, maldición. Parecía ser los únicos momentos en que estaba tranquila; cuando lo tenía a su contacto, en los momentos en que sabía que estaba a su lado por cualquier motivo.

Y ese detalle la desesperaba.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Wei dormía como tronco en el asiento frente a ella, a su lado, Wing la observaba aburrido y un poco interesado en el hecho de verla pálida. Baatar se había ido hacía unos cuantos minutos de su lado, a saber dónde, ya que Sr Baatar y Suyin estaban en el asiento detrás de ella y parecían ser el único motivo con el cual él tuviese intenciones de hablar.

—Estoy bien —titubeó, el muchacho ya no tan muchacho supo en seguida que mentía y sonrió divertido.

—Ya vendrá, seguro fue a preguntar por algo de beber —Intentó tranquilizarla, ella suspiró profundamente, provocándole que sonriera aún más divertido.

—¿Qué te parece divertido? —Medio bramó, molesta.

—Nada —Aunque sí le parecía divertido el hecho de ver a Kuvira tan pendiente de su hermano, luego de que éste pareciera por años un idiota enamorado y sumiso a sus órdenes—. Pero, considerando que viajaste por meses sobre un tren y que es uno de los medios más veloces, no creía que te caería mal —añadió, como para no hacerse sospechar mucho.

—Es que hace años no subía a uno —declaró, en parte incómoda, en parte molesta con el joven—. Aunque hay cosas más aterradoras.

—De eso has de saber —Le dio la razón. Quizá ellos eran los únicos que podían hacerle esos comentarios sin que se comenzara a sentir miserable a los cinco segundos, de hecho, era incluso refrescante tener las observaciones de los gemelos. Sabían muy bien cómo volver ligero algo serio—. Mi hermano también está sufriendo mucho, como ves —Señaló en un ademán en dirección a Wei, que dormía con la boca abierta contra la ventana. Kuvira rió brevemente.

Sus males desaparecieron por unos minutos en adelante.

.

 _—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendida._

 _La mesa de planos de Baatar tenía extendida sobre ella una hoja enorme con el diseño del Reino Tierra, cada relieve y cada ciudad en su lugar, con todo el detalle que días enteros de viaje habían terminado por resolver._

 _—Copié algunas cosas de los planos en los museos en Ba Sing Se, lo demás de los mapas generales y añadí los relieves necesarios —Podía tratarse de toda una obra de arte para los jóvenes, porque era el inicio de sus grandes planes juntos—. Podremos comenzar a trazar las rutas de las vías cuanto antes, estoy seguro de que mi madre aceptará apenas vea la idea del ferrocarril._

 _Kuvira sonreía conforme, quizá más ilusionada de lo que estaría cuando en verdad comenzaron a hacer aquel plan realidad, un tiempo después._

 _—Te quedó excelente. No habrá error alguno de esta manera. El Reino entero estará conectado entre sí. Aún falta, pero —Se volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa de las que iban a hacerse cosa común en ella a partir de entonces, autosuficiente, madura…—, es el comienzo de nuestro emprendimiento, Baatar._

 _—Todo por un Reino Tierra más unido, ¿verdad? —dijo él, sonriéndole._

 _Se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza. Y de momentos no había resquicios de nada malo, todavía era la misma Kuvira enamorada del inicio y aún lo sería por lo que quedaba del año, hasta que llegase Korra y compañía y entonces sus planes castos se volvieran de conquista._

 _Lo besó intensamente en los labios, tomándolo incluso por sorpresa, y sonrió entre el beso, separándose apenas de él._

 _—Realmente te extrañé muchísimo —Dejó a un lado los planes y las ideas, poniéndose seria y centrándose en él, unía su frente a la suya y le sujetaba con firmeza la cintura (manteniéndola bien cerca), mientras que le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano libre._

 _Le pareció entonces menos flacucho, pensó que los entrenamientos físicos que hacía desde los inicios de su adolescencia estaban volviéndolo un hombre muy apuesto y bien formado, pese a los lentes y sus actitudes de ratón de biblioteca. Ella amaba esos gestos de él, después de todo, no le molestaba que se la pasara entre objetos de información durante horas para salir solo por una o dos a entrenar en su compañía._

 _Baatar daba patadas fuertes y tenía un cerebro inmenso. Y unos ojos verdes que la miraban de muchas formas y con muchos sentimientos, a veces intensos (como en ese momento), a veces tiernos._

 _Tuvo ganas, aunque por ese momento las suprimió, de quedarse a su lado todo lo que restaba del día. De besarlo y dejarse besar, de caricias y calor entre ambos, que todavía no habían experimentado, y cuya ocurrencia estaba llamándolos cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo._

 _—Voy a ir a lanzarme rocas con Su —susurró sobre sus labios, él sonrió y asintió, liberándola lentamente del agarre y alejándose unos pasos._

 _—No te canses tanto, yo saldré más tarde —Ella adivinó fácil que tampoco quería que se fuera. Pero hasta ese momento era así, su amor era grande, pero daba algo de miedo—. Diviértanse._

.

Fue increíble lo ignorada y tranquila que se sintió al llegar y no ser avistada de forma extraña o densa por nadie. Incluso quienes habían sido niños en aquel entonces y aún eran jóvenes andaban de acá para allá pasándola por alto. La veían, sí. La saludaban con respeto y más por obligación, pero lo hacían.

Todos estaban alborotados con el bebé de Ikki y Huan, tan pequeño y tan reciente. Había sido un niño al final y le habían llamado Gyan (que significaba ilustración y al mismo tiempo venía de algunos nómadas aire, tan antiguos como la misma raza). El reencuentro de Su con los hijos que se le fueron lejos y ver a la familia reunida estuvo bien.

Kuvira no pudo evitar reconocerlo: había niños por todos lados. A cada lado que volteaba veía dos o tres que nunca vio antes.

Primero descubrió a las hijas de Mako y Asami, quienes tendrían un tercero en algunos meses más, y hasta entonces las mellizas eran una maestra fuego y una no maestra de unos seis años. El futuro Señor del Fuego Lu Ten giraba sobre sus talones, a sus jóvenes cuatro años. Cuando Baatar le mencionó a Korra, algunos meses atrás, jamás pensó que ella sería madre y estaría casada con el actual Señor del Fuego Iroh II.

El niño de ambos era acosado por otros más, al parecer uno de ellos era su primo y sobrino de Iroh II, otras dos eran las nietas de Tenzin e hijas de Jinora y Kai, y por suerte reconoció a los de Opal y Bolin entre ellos.

Volvió a sentir la misma densidad recorriéndole las venas, como cuando éstos últimos habían ido a casa de Suyin y se percató de todo el tiempo perdido, pensando en cómo habría sido de haber tomado un buen camino en su relación con Baatar.

—¿Cómo estás?

Saltó sobre sus pies cuando escuchó que le hablaban. Era Korra, a su lado iba la misma Opal y ambas le sonreían sin pesares aparentes.

—Bien —respondió escueta, mostrándose igual de firme que antes, pero con más flexibilidad a la vista de cualquier persona, y cerciorándose de no perder de vista a su principal compañero de viaje. Los ojos grandes y azules de una niña morena, en los brazos del Avatar, le hicieron sentir un hormigueo en su corazón—. ¿Es tuya?

—¡Sí! Su nombre es Mai, como la abuela de Iroh —declaró. La niña era demasiado parecida a su madre, pensó ella, con la piel más clara y el pelo más oscuro, pero con los mismos ojos de Korra.

—Es hermosa.

—¿Verdad que lo es? Siempre le digo que el General Iroh tuvo mucho que ver en eso —dijo Opal, divertida. La niña, de no más de un año, le tiró los brazos apenas la escuchó hablando. La maestra aire la tomó entre los suyos.

—Deja de hacer esos comentarios, Opal. No sé en qué momento se te fue la ternura y la timidez…

—Si quieres te puedo decir. Ikki y sus comentarios, más Bolin, tienen mucho que ver.

—¡No! —exclamaron el avatar y Kuvira a la vez, casi instintivamente.

No había remordimientos con nadie, al parecer. Korra le miró divertida al cabo de decir aquello. Volviendo a irse al momento en que vio a Lu Ten llorando por estar rodeado de tantos extraños y niñas acosadoras. Opal se quedó a su lado unos momentos más, con la hija de la morena en sus brazos, la princesa de una nación entera (aunque se dijese que pronto habría democracia también en la Nación del Fuego).

—Nos alegras que vinieras —alegó quien una vez fue su hermana adoptiva, sonriéndole cuando volteó a verla extrañada—. Créeme que sabemos todavía lo que pasó, no lo olvidamos, pero te perdonamos incluso antes de que fueras apresada. Mi hermano puede pensar que por su culpa terminaste en la cárcel, pero es mentira. Esa fue decisión de las naciones, dijeron a mamá y al resto que necesitabas tu merecido.

Eso era toda una novedad.

Estaba enterada de que terminó apresada por sus acciones, pero ignoraba que el hombre a su lado se creía culpable por eso, así como ignoraba el que todos la tenían perdonada desde hacía tantos años. ¿No habían ido a verla, entonces, por qué?

—¿Puedo leerte el pensamiento, Kuvira? —indicó Opal—. Solo dejaban a Baatar y a Su entrar, primero solo a ella, pero como se encargó de ser la responsable de encerrarte, no quería verte. Y mi hermano…—Hizo una pausa, meciendo a la niña ajena entre sus brazos, más para distraerse ella—, digamos que él lo necesitaba.

—¡Opal! —Bolin chilló entre la gente, haciendo señas a su mujer—. ¡Alerta roja! ¡Eret está en el baño! ¡Alerta!

La joven gruñó, sin percatarse del lío en que dejó la mente de la joven a su lado con la información dada, antes de ir donde el maestro tierra, dejando de camino la niña a su madre. Kuvira tragó saliva, notando el aire faltándole por menos de un segundo.

Apenas volvió a respirar, sintió que era un aire completamente diferente. Le llenó y abarrotó los pulmones, relajándole los sentidos como si nunca antes hubiera sentido tal calma.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que probablemente había mil motivos detrás de las acciones de todos con ella. Habían querido darle su espacio y dejar que sola se incluyera en su mundo nuevamente. Quizá hubieran pensado que no iba a sentirse cómoda entre ellos después de todo.

Y no lo hacía, por supuesto, no volvería a sentirse cómoda en compañía de todas esas personas nunca. Por más de saberse perdonada, por más de saber que nunca la llegaron a culpar ni a querer tras las rejas. Su arrepentimiento iba más allá de eso. No le bastaba con el perdón de aquellas buenas personas y de la buena familia que la acogió para sentirse realizada.

Ese pensamiento le volvió a llenar de piedras los pulmones.

Una mano sujetando la suya la trajo de vuelta de esos segundos agónicos. Baatar la soltó en seguida, demostrando que solo iba a llamarle la atención. Ella no quería que la soltara.

Ni siquiera le bastaba con el perdón del hombre que amaba, aunque en ese momento lo necesitase más que nunca. Se daba cuenta de que no podría perdonarse a sí misma jamás, que tendría que aprender a vivir con ese cascote denso y pesado en su alma. Y esa idea tan certera comenzó a hacerle agujeros al autocontrol que llevó hasta entonces.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? —preguntó el muchacho, preocupado de verla pálida y en medio de un ataque nervioso, donde siempre empezaba a temblar y veía caerle lágrimas a tropel.

Tenía que aguantar un poco más, se dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza a Baatar, que dudoso le ofreció el brazo para dirigirse a los lugares asignados. La boda estaba por comenzar.

.

 _Observó al muchacho respirando sonoro a su lado, recargándose en sus rodillas y sudoroso de tantos golpes, patadas y movimientos de ataque y defensa. Corroboraba que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo él podría llegar a ganarle, le instaba a usar tierra control de vez en cuando, aunque nunca lo hiciera más que en una broma pesada._

 _—¿Ya estás cansado? —Lamentablemente ella se encontraba igual, por lo que le salió la duda en medio de un hilo de voz jadeante y divertida._

 _Ambos empezaron a reírse y se dejaron caer al suelo. Por su parte, debía decir que Su le dio una paliza antes de que Baatar llegara, pero había tenido un descanso largo entremedio también, lo suficiente como para recuperarse un algo. Él mejoraba con el tiempo, sin dudas, no podía ser que ella fuera oxidándose._

 _—Tendré que darme otra ducha —Pareció renegar, Baatar elevó una ceja en su dirección, volviendo a ponerse los anteojos que abandonó en la banca a sus espaldas._

 _—Casi sonaste igual a mi abuela Toph —Se burló, poniéndose en pie y extendiendo la mano en su dirección para ayudarle, Kuvira lo ignoró, levantándose por sí misma._

 _—Es el halago más bonito que me has dicho en todo el día —dijo igual, sujetando el agua y las toallas de la banca para adentrarse a la casa, el muchacho no se tardó en seguirla._

 _Al cabo de unas horas más, estaban ya limpios y la noche cubría todo para cuando terminaron de cenar en familia. En la habitación de Baatar, éste intentaba descubrir la razón por la que su radio no quería funcionar, mientras su novia miraba los planos, una y otra vez, casi hipnotizada con la imagen del Reino._

 _Comenzó a rearmar el aparato una vez procuró tener todo en orden. Solían pasarse el tiempo de aquella forma; cada uno en sus cosas pero en el mismo espacio, escuchándose moverse y tramitar con los dilemas propios, podían estar horas sin hablarse y no tener nada que decirse sin que hubiera un solo instante de incomodidad. Por eso se sorprendió de sentir las manos de la joven sobre sus hombros, seguido del peso de su cuerpo por su espalda y los brazos rodeándolo._

 _Tragó saliva, terminando de armar el artefacto y encendiéndolo, comenzando éste a sonar con alguna música anticuada de alguna emisora abandonada. Hubiera sonreído satisfecho de haber podido ignorar a la mujer abrazándolo por detrás, respirándole en la oreja y sin decirle una sola palabra._

 _Volvió a sentirse el niño en los deslizaderos de Ba Sing Se, casi en la misma situación. Con la diferencia de que aquellos sentimientos ya estaban entendidos y ahora, lo que parecía no entender, era otra cosa, incluso y probablemente, más difícil._

 _—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, despacio, intentando entretenerse cambiando las pocas emisoras de radio que había en la ciudad. Un par decían las últimas noticias del día, otro par dejaba oír música lenta y triste para acompañar la noche._

 _—Es incómodo._

 _Se notó divertido por la respuesta. Por esa misma razón tuvo el coraje de voltearse a ella, que lo veía desde su altura en pie, mientras él permanecía sentado. Se miraron en silencio, teniendo un terror absoluto en mezcla de ansias que llegaban a la desesperación. Se levantó con calma, rebasándola ahora en altura. Kuvira le sujetó una mano, mientras él llevaba la otra por cuenta propia hasta su cintura._

 _Empezaron a bailar lentamente, sonriendo divertidos por la ocurrencia para romper el hielo. Y lo disfrutaron por lo que les pareció un rato muy largo, aunque no lo fuera. Sí sirvió para distraerlos del objetivo que ella pareció ir a buscar._

 _Por lo menos hasta que se percataron de estar besándose con todas las ganas intensas y apasionadas del mundo, anhelando caricias más descaradas, queriendo llegar donde nunca lo habían hecho, por primera vez._

.

La boda transcurrió en paz.

El aire estaba cargado de una luz más especial que de costumbre. Era increíble ver a Bumi y a Lin uniendo sus vidas, ver en sus expresiones sentimientos tan lejanos, sentirse todos completamente ignorados por ellos, que solo parecían verse a sí mismos.

La reunión posterior se dio ya cuando la noche entraba a su máximo esplendor. Y todos bailaron, todos bebieron, todos disfrutaron. También Baatar y Kuvira, incluso ella pudo olvidarse de su altercado emocional justo antes de que comenzara la ceremonia. Pero se notaba con densidad en su pecho, mientras bailaba, mientras sentía el contacto de él en sus manos y en su cintura sutilmente.

Sentía dolor, pese al olvido que la embargaba gracias a la distracción. Y parecía infundírselo a él con cada acercamiento, a cada instante podía apreciarle más las facciones contrariadas, entre la alegría de la tranquilidad y la agonía del sufrimiento. Cada vez iban quedándose más quietos en medio de la multitud movida, que los miraban con cautela y cierta preocupación al pasar por su lado.

Kuvira acabó recargando la frente en el hombro de Baatar. Éste dejó estar su mejilla en el cabello negro de la joven. Y pese a las miradas, los dejaron ser. Casi como si entendieran la encrucijada de cosas que podía haber ahí guardadas, como si necesitasen ser ignorados por ese efímero instante.

Se bañaron en tristeza compartida, en medio de tanta felicidad ajena, sintiéndose culpables y no de estar queriendo compartirla.

 **..**

 **Creo que es el capítulo más feo. XD Pero ya es el último con respecto a las complicaciones. Y ya quedan muy pocos capítulos también, he de decir…**

 **Bueno, sin más y pese a mi opinión, espero que les haya gustado. Las parejas que mencioné son las que me gustan a mí, las principales al menos, lamento si ofenden a alguien. :v**

 **Sin más, mil gracias por leer. Cuídense mucho, sigan dejando sus reviews para así saber que siguen leyendo.**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Flores

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Avanti morocha, Los caballeros de la quema.**

 ** _Arrepentida_**

Flores

Y como los fantasmas del recuerdo salen de noche a patotearte*,  
Vos andas descalza y en puntas de pie…

.

Cuando abrió los ojos por enésima vez de su enésimo intento por dormir, supo que ya no podía seguir intentándolo. El peso en su pecho no la dejaba, no la abandonaba en lo absoluto y ya comenzaba a sentir la agonía del dolor, las lágrimas avanzándole desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

Gimió despacito, dejando salir los surcos salados de sus ojos. Sintiéndose ahogada en ellos, se sentó, redescubriendo de a poco el sentimiento de sofoco. El camisón blanco le llegó a las rodillas cuando se levantó de la cama. Sin importarle el frío del suelo, salió de la habitación en silencio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Solía bastar salir a sentir el frío en sus huesos para mejorarle el ánimo, suponía que eso serviría para espabilarse cuanto antes de la amargura.

Le cansaba el pesar de saber que nunca la abandonaría la culpa, que sería una pesadilla eterna a su lado. Le daba pavor la sola idea de seguir viviendo con el mismo problema, no poder superarlo, no poder avanzar en nada por continuar con la gravedad del asunto.

Se sentó cautelosa y lento en el sofá de la sala, sintiéndose perseguida y abandonada, desesperada incluso. Subió los pies, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sin poder evitar los sollozos desesperanzados atacándola. ¿Y si nunca podía evitar que eso se repitiera? ¿Y si vivía la vida entera de esa manera angustiosa?

Se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza.

Deseó morir por efímeros y aterradores segundos.

 _No le sorprendió para nada escuchar pasos esa noche._

Cuando volvieron de Ciudad República la notó distante, pensativa. En su última conversación supo que seguía estando para nada bien. De a momentos le temblaban los hombros, muy seguido suspiraba profundamente para suprimir los dolores de su pecho, él lo sabía.

Las puntas de sus pies eran imposibles de omitir cuando no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Después de todo también sentía culpa y arrepentimiento, deseaba volver en el tiempo y permitirse perdonarla antes de que terminara siendo la mujer que era hoy en día. Le dolía verla así, sentir sus pasos en las noches cuales fantasmas.

En silencio se levantó, también ignorando el frío del piso y del ambiente. Salió al corredor, bajó las escaleras y se quedó al final de éstas, observándola hundida en aquellos lúgubres lugares de su mente. Tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta. Apenas había luz a las cinco de la mañana, veía la piel blanca de sus brazos, en compañía del camisón y el pelo negro como carbón.

Si algo podría haberle despertado los pesares fue esa imagen.

No se percató cuando tomó asiento a su lado, desligándole los brazos de las piernas para rodearla con sus brazos. Atrayéndola y envolviéndola, calentándole el alma que estaba queriendo matarla de frío. Bajó los pies al suelo y se enderezó a verlo. No tenía los anteojos, llevaba solamente los pantalones para dormir y una mirada completamente contagiada de su dolor.

Le sujetó el rostro, secándole el río de lágrimas cuando la notó menguar, primero con los pulgares y después con uno de los abrigos que habían abandonado allí. A Kuvira le llamó la atención que le sonriera tenuemente, con la tristeza de verla así a su alrededor, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y cuello con las manos, dudando o no de hacer algo, tratando de imaginarse qué decir o hacer.

Y entonces le besó las mejillas todavía húmedas. La besó en los labios, llenándola de una sorpresa que provocó el olvido del dolor, haciendo así que pararan sus temblores. Dejándose llevar en la calidez y ternura del gesto que la tranquilizó, le espantó la amargura y que correspondía entre algunos rastros de hipidos provocados por el llanto.

Apenas unos minutos después dejó que se durmiera en sus brazos, como si el cansancio le lloviera encima y la hiciera perderse de cualquier otra cosa. Ambos extendidos sobre el sofá de la sala, bañados en las penumbras de la madrugada y con las manos juntas.

.

Es tan fácil perderse en las calles del miedo  
No me sueltes la mano, mi amor…

 **..**

*Patotearte: molestar, insistir, etc.

 **He tenido unas semanas complicadas, imaginen cuánto que no me daba para releer y actualizar, ya que es lo único que hago con esta historia al estar escrita.**

 **Bueno, gracias a Sebh1j0 por su comentario.**

 **Muchos saludos, espero sus comentarios, cuídense.**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Único

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Amor amarillo, Gustavo Cerati.**

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Único

—¿Has seguido entrenándote como lo hacías antes? —la pregunta lo descolocó un poco, alzando la mirada para verla. Ella pestañeó y tragó saliva un poco incómoda—. Es que…

—Sigo haciéndolo, sí —No la dejó terminar—. No soy maestro, pero no implica que…

—… debas ser un debilucho —Terminó la oración, ya que ella había sido quien se la dijo añares atrás, cuando la adolescencia comenzaba e instó al joven a que aprendiera cómo defenderse y a mantenerse en óptimo estado físico. Eso le había llevado a verse muy bien a los ojos de cualquiera, y había sido lo que despertó en parte sus sentimientos por él cuando niños, en especial por los celos de que las otras chicas lo miraran.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Quieres que nos pateemos un poco?

Baatar la miró directamente a los ojos, a lo que ella sonrió con un tinte altanero.

—Ya tenemos treinta años, Kuvira.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo —determinó, poniéndose en pie.

En menos de cinco minutos ambos estaban en el más que nada reducido jardín de la pequeña casa. Pies descalzos, remeras blancas de tirantes y pantalones sueltos para mayor movimiento. Los brazos del joven eran fornidos y se notaban los músculos bajo la camiseta también, su pecho y su abdomen, estaba incluso mejor que cuando tenía veintidós años, ya que entonces llevaba la complexión de todo joven (más delgada, lo que hacía parecer a todo muchacho que tenía una cabeza enorme).

Todo él estaba mejor, no solo esa parte de su cuerpo (aunque sí fuera la más significativa).

Sus expresiones faciales eran maduras, su comportamiento mucho más seguro y firme. Kuvira murió de ganas por probar qué tanto había mejorado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya desde antes lograba ganarle algunas veces. Baatar venía de una prole de maestros tierra bien armados, tenía la fuerza propia de éstos, por más de no llevar el poder. De hecho, si lo hubiese tenido, habría terminado de ser el ideal. Cerebro, cuerpo, fuerza, apariencia y familia. ¿Qué más podía pedirse?

El muchacho se puso en posición, Kuvira sonrió.

—Pareces todo un maestro tierra.

—A ver si puedo compararme.

La joven esquivó de suerte una patada al agacharse, aprovechando para llevar sus puños al rostro, que no llevaba lentes y parecía más despierto que nunca, que no llegó a tocar. Baatar le sujetó el puño, haciéndola girar después para ponérselo en su espalda, empujándola hacia adelante y asestando una patada para nada firme en el mismo lugar, logrando que trastabillara un poco antes de volver a la carga.

Esta vez ella fue la que pateó, pero en seguida volvió a ser detenida por las manos del joven, que sujetaron su tobillo, girándola y volviendo a patearla como antes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mismo, cruzándose de brazos—. Estás fuera de forma.

—Me distraigo un poco —respondió, mirándolo llevar esa expresión despectiva que lo hacía notarse más grande que ella. Se distraía porque, salvando las situaciones en las que se habían besado, no la había tocado. Y en ese momento él tenía lo mejor de sí a la vista por primera vez en todos esos años, tenía ganas de verlo, de quedarse única y exclusivamente mirando y tocando aquél cuerpo que ya antes la había reclamado.

Era un Baatar diferente con aquella forma de ser y vestir, era el que deseaba y permanecía oculto bajo las ropas de trabajo y cotidiana. El que le gustó descubrir aquellas veces exclusivas que habían podido estar juntos. ¿Habrían sido una o dos veces? No más allá. Después de todo, solo estaban comprometidos en aquel entonces y ni siquiera estaba bien visto llegar a tanto como habían llegado.

—¿Estás lista? —indagó cuando la vio volver a ponerse en posición.

—Sí.

Esta vez, antes de que él le retuviera el puño, se apuró a asestarle con la mano libre uno en el estómago, para después lanzarse al suelo y barrerle los pies de una patada. La victoria de verlo caer le duró hasta que él, sin haberle soltado el puño, la girara sobre el suelo y la retuviera, dejándola inmóvil.

Ahora Kuvira comía tierra con la rodilla de Baatar sobre sus manos, ambas sujetas tras su espalda.

—Estás fuera de forma.

—Cállate.

Lo escuchó reírse y la liberó. Aprovechó para ponerse en pie de un salto e intentar volver a golpearlo, al ser detenida volvió a barrerlo como la primera vez, siendo el intento esquivado de un salto. Se lanzó entonces a atacar el rostro, lo que esquivó otra vez, patadas, esquivadas, puñetazos, esquivados. Kuvira pegó una patada al suelo y lo hizo saltar por los aires, creando una rampa con tierra control, a lo que él respondió en pie, desde la cima de ésta.

—¡Eh! No se vale tierra control.

—Me frustré —Se justificó.

Baatar se deslizó por la rampa improvisada y se sacudió la tierra de las manos. Sonrió divertido al verla volver a ponerse en pose

—¿Todavía quieres más?

No respondió, la vio lanzarse sobre él, distrayéndolo con lo que parecía una patada a su costado izquierdo y empujándolo al suelo de una en su pecho con la pierna contraria a la que vio venir. La barrió con sus piernas antes de caer, porque si caía él, ella también lo haría. Kuvira se quejó en el aire antes de caérsele encima, en cruz, aplastándole el estómago con el propio, quejándose ambos en el proceso.

Ella se irguió, arrodillándose, en lo que él lo hacía sentándose. No quedaron gravemente cerca, solo lo necesario para reír sin incomodar al otro. La joven llevó una de sus manos al rostro de piel morena que acompañaba los ojos verdes, característicos de su reino, Baatar presionó más el toque con una de sus propias manos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Kuvira. A él le pareció un gesto poco usual el que le pida permiso, pero esa sería la primera vez que lo haría ella, en todo caso. Todas las veces anteriores había sido él quien iniciara los besos.

El tacto fue sumamente superficial, al principio, con cierto temor de rechazo que no habría y lento, tan pausado que a ambos les pareció algo nuevo. Acarició con sus labios los ajenos, de esa forma, hasta presionar más y envolverse en su boca. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, queriendo acercarlo y, en respuesta, una de las manos masculinas subió hasta su cuello, dejando la otra descansando en una de sus piernas.

Las manos de Kuvira bajaron a su pecho fornido.

En ese instante las palabras murieron. Era como si se hablaran más por gestos que con palabras mismas, porque no las hubo, ni una sola, aunque las oraciones y la conversación estuvieran presentes. Ni siquiera hubo palabra cuando se levantaron o cuando llegaron a la habitación.

" _¿Recuerdas la primera vez?"_

Baatar le besó los labios de esa forma especial que solo él podía transmitirle, mezclando la dulzura con la pasión, regalándole esas ganas de que no dejara su boca nunca. Le acariciaba el cuello con las manos, enredando una de ellas en el espeso cabello negro.

" _Fue muy torpe"_

Kuvira deslizó sus manos por los pectorales, el abdomen, yendo de ahí, por su cintura, a su espalda baja, donde revoloteó los dedos con el borde de la camiseta antes de meter sus extremidades debajo, en busca de sentir el calor que ese cuerpo desprendía, los músculos firmes tensándose bajo su toque. Y los labios de él, dirigiéndose a su cuello y bajando las manos por sus pechos hasta su propia cintura.

" _Ahora pareces más experimentado"_

La recorrió un cosquilleo pretencioso por su toque, todavía revolvía sus manos bajo la prenda blanca, por su espalda, otra vez por su pecho y su vientre. Ya no hacía falta. Baatar la retiró, dejando su parte superior libre de obstáculos. Volvió a meter su nariz y su boca en el cuello de Kuvira, abrazándola por debajo de los brazos para levantarla y caminar un par de pasos hasta tumbarla en la cama.

" _La segunda vez no fue tan mala"_

" _Y fue la última"_

Sintió la presión de su cuerpo sobre el propio, el calor abrasante y tan, pero tan necesario. Quería quemarse allí, quería tanto sentirlo de esa forma; acomodándose entre sus piernas, presionando y llevando las manos a sus muslos para que las flexione. Lo abrazó por el cuello, hundiéndose a sí misma por unos instantes en ese lugar con tantos sensores, para invertir la situación.

Lo aprisionó bajo ella, enderezándose en lo que Baatar se sentaba y le ayudaba a retirar la misma prenda que él se había sacado.

" _A veces intentaba descifrar cómo podías hacer que sienta tantas cosas al mismo tiempo"_

" _¿Es un misterio?"_

" _Puede que sea porque no tengo puntos de comparación, o porque tienes un toque especial"_

La besó en cada rincón, volviendo a reconocer ese cuerpo como suyo, en lo que él mismo parecía recordarlo en algunos toques. Atendió los pechos con dedicación, sin poder retenerse ante los gestos de aprobación que sentía rasgando su piel, los suspiros sobre su cabeza, los gemidos suaves. Las uñas que recorrían su espalda le tensaban cada parte de su sistema.

" _También fuiste mi única mujer"_

Kuvira lo sentía crecer entre sus piernas con cada gesto físico y auditivo, una de las manos de Baatar la presionaba con fuerza de las caderas, la mantenía meciéndose lentamente sobre aquello que esperaba, al parecer, impaciente por reclamarla. Sus manos acariciaban las zonas que sus uñas afectaban.

" _Está bien…"_

" _No puedo evitarlo, te lo dije, haces que sienta tu cariño y tu deseo en cada caricia"_

Terminó de desnudarla y de desnudarse a sí en segundos, con la ardida necesidad de sentirse en ella nuevamente después de tantos años. Volvió a besarlo con fuerza, incluso con un poco de fiereza, sus dientes le acariciaron la piel del cuello en el momento que, posicionándose sobre él, la invadió de una vez. Y se le fue el aire de los pulmones, lo notó tensar cada músculo y erizarse por haber soltado el aire en aquella zona.

Le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, con firmeza. Él aprovechó para voltearla y hundirse hasta el fondo en un embiste y así poder continuar con más soltura.

La piel del moreno tenía una sensación diferente. Caliente, fuerte y sabía al mismo tiempo sentía ternura, pasión. Arremetía firme y fuerte, con paso suave y tranquilo. Disfrutaban de la quemazón, de la ternura, de la pasión y del otro. Se tenían otra vez, se sentían otra vez. Sus pieles ardían y ardieron más.

Incluso la mañana los encontró despiertos, enfrentados y envueltos en los brazos del otro, tratando de ignorar alguna cosa mala que pudiera despertarlos de lo bueno que había pasado. Cansinos de la noche, tranquilos y sin un solo pesar.

 **..**

 **Bueno, mil gracias por leer a los pocos rezagados que lo hacen. Irían quedando dos viñetas más y es el final.**

 **Cuídense, espero que dejen reviews.**

 **Ciao!**


	12. Epílogo: Corazones

**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 **Canciones de hoy:**

 **Fue tan bueno, La Franela.  
Cuando no estás, Andrés Calamaro.**

 _ **Arrepentida**_

Corazones

 _Posiblemente acabé buscándome esa vida. Más que posible. Estaba segura de habérmela ganado._

 _Me había sentido tan realizada al ver hechas realidad mis metas. Irónicamente, casi olvidé que era más importante ser amada por las personas que también amaba._

 _Perdí la familia que gané, quienes me salvaron de la calle para darme lo mejor que tenían. Perdí no solo a un par de padres amorosos, también a buenos maestros. Perdí a unos cuantos hermanos comprensivos y divertidos, con quienes no me molestó ni una sola vez (ni siquiera cuando ya nada era como antes) pasar el tiempo._

 _Perdí a mi primer y más grande amor, por volverme una gran Unificadora de título._

 _Y me perdí a mí misma, algo que no volveré a recuperar._

 _Las pesadillas eran tan seguidas que me veía abatida entre el dolor, la angustia y la nostalgia por lo que ya no sería. Eran sentimientos tan insoportables que era normal verme orillada a ideas horribles sobre finales alternativos. No podía ver a la gente a la cara, ahí estaban las víctimas principales de todas las cosas que llegué a hacer._

 _No podía verme a la cara, porque ahí estaba la culpable de todo._

 _Es una agonía seriamente indescriptible, es más que un corazón roto, más que romper corazones ajenos, más que perder a seres queridos. No puedes respirar en el mundo que estás viviendo, porque parece imposible que existas en él después de todo. Es más como ver a la persona que te hizo quien eres, tú misma, pisoteada por tus propios pies. Verte destruida por acciones propias._

 _Puedo haberme arrepentido de mucho, pero no tanto como de perderme a mí y a lo que mi yo tenía. Y yo tenía amor y todo lo que podía desear. Me gané esas interminables noches sin sueño, el derecho a que siempre me persigan._

 _A veces las pesadillas duran lo que la noche, a veces me asaltan de sorpresa en medio del día, cuando ya pasan horas de paz y creo que nada puede pasarme. Y es un exabrupto de un momento, me puede angustiar, ya no con la misma intensidad, pero lo hacen y seguirán haciéndolo._

 _Pasaron tres años desde que volví al mundo con Baatar, ese mismo mundo que me ahogó en mis realidades. Porque ya me arrepentía en la cárcel, pero nada como una probada del aire, de un mundo con las caras de aquellas personas a las que dañas, para ahogarte en tus temores._

 _Creo que mis miedos empezaron por no poder controlar esa parte destrozada de mí, por creer que sería repudiada y por creer que me merecía el odio eterno y crudo del resto de las personas._

 _Por suerte él me envolvió en sus brazos para sacarme de esa miseria._

 _Ahora, cuando las pesadillas saltan a querer destrozarme por las noches, sé que con voltearme estará ahí, tranquilizándome con los constantes latidos de su corazón. A mí y a la criatura que llevo y crece fuerte en mi interior._

 _Que tanto se altera por mis cambios y presiones,_

 _Que solo al oír su voz siente paz,_

 _Tal como yo…_

.

Con el pasar de los días ella mejoraba, él lo veía.

Habían pasado tantas cosas que para el resto del mundo seguro parecería un mal sueño.

Sus corazones habían pasado por los mismos, y más, altercados de los que cualquier otro par de enamorados podían haber llegado a sentir. Si les preguntaran, de hecho, se sentirían todos unos novatos inexpertos, incluida la misma Suyin.

Y sí, probablemente nunca superarían del todo aquellos altercados. En su mente siempre estaría la idea de que a su prometida no le importó que muriera bajo sus manos por perseguir una causa que creía justa. Nunca terminaría de eliminar la cara de la Gran Unificadora y todo lo que había hecho y deshecho por ella.

Había tenido que crearse la idea de que ella nunca fue Kuvira, que Kuvira era la jovencita de la que se hubo enamorado hacía tantísimo tiempo y que esa otra persona la consumió, haciéndose pasar por ella durante todo aquel suceso. Que la persona que veía tras las rejas era esa misma Unificadora muriendo, dejando renacer otra vez a la persona que seguía amando, la que no le hizo ponerse a toda su familia, y lo que creía correcto, en contra.

Aún después de once años, cuando comenzaban a pintar las primeras canas de los cuarenta y pocos, cuando veía a sus hijos jugando en los jardines donde ellos mismos habían crecido, sentía que los fantasmas aullarían eternos.

Amal tenía once años para entonces, era tan ordinaria como él y por ese motivo era que Kuvira la adoraba tanto, siendo además el primer sostén que tuvieron los dos, estando aterrada su madre por creer que no podría con ella. Por eso Baasu nació cinco años más tarde, habiéndoseles sido un poco más fácil.

Él era maestro tierra a sus cortos seis años y ella era la adoración de sus abuelos por ser la primera nieta mujer.

Aun cuando pasaba tanto de aquellas tantas cosas, aún después de todo, temblaban de las repercusiones algunas veces, Kuvira principalmente. Baatar la sentía así algunas noches, durante sus embarazos fue más seguido (y por suerte las últimas veces graves), pero ahí estaban.

Y no estaban tan mal, incluso les dejaba la sensación de que debían de verse más cercanos y enamorados que nunca. Había estado mal, pero habían aprendido a ignorarlo lo suficiente como para seguir.

Sus corazones martillando con fuerza, queriéndose bien y ante todos.

 **Fin**

 **Ya estamos.**

 **Espero que el epílogo les haya gustado. Sinceramente; me gustó escribir de esta pareja. Siento que plantee todo lo que quise plantear y que hice lo necesario para que ellos se vieran enamorados otra vez.**

 **Espero que a todos les haya gustado. Principalmente a Obini, cuya mención especial es por haber sido la seguidora de esta historia desde el principio, gracias por tu compañía *insert corazón*.**

 **Los nombres de los niños los elegí tanto por sus significados (** _Amal: esperanza. Baasu: próspero_ **) como por el gusto propio que les tengo.**

 **Sin más, espero sus comentarios con respecto al final finaloso. ¡Déjenme saber qué les pareció!**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
